Naruto Play the Fox
by Pokemonever1994
Summary: The Summary? The Craziness of Uzumaki Naruko, height-impeded jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, get's the cheat-code known as [The Gamer] ability. In other words Orochimaru and co don't know what hits them. First Arc is the Growing-Up Arc and I am open for suggestions that are sent by Commentar, but don't expect it to be guaranteed to appear here. T for security
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: My Life is a Game_**

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

A pair of Sapphire blue eyes looked tiredly at what appeared to be a small window from some kind of fancy video game.

This being a corporal world and not the infamous death game [Sword Art Online] or related games, this was rather unusual. The message that the owner of those eyes and a mop of red-head hair that stood off widely in all directions like a lions mane starred at was this:

 **[You have slept in a bed, your HP and CP have been restored]**

"What is that?" Asked the girl still tired, mentally if not physically, as she looked at the strange notice that looked from a PC. Immediately after she asked this a new pop-up appeared.

 **[Quest Alert: Fucking what is that?]**

 **Objective: Open the [Tutorial] to find out just what this is all about and read what you want.**

 **Tip: Read a number of subjects now, it will be useful for you.**

 **Reward: Experience Points and WIS points**

 **Accept**

 **[Yes?] – [No?]**

The girl didn't need long to think, this was weird and her head was still drowsy from sleep, but she could coherent the words good enough so she pressed [Yes] to get a idea of what was going on around here. This prompted another window, this one a long text.

 **[The Gamer's Tutorial]**

 **[For Noobs and those who just are confused by this all]**

 **[All Copyrights of this ability belong to Gaia-sama, embodiment of the planet. Formerly owned partially by Kaguya Otsutsuki before they had a fall out. This world also belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, all rights included in this world belongs to this almighty creator of all. We don't get paid hell down here in Tartarus so please don't sue us.]**

At that first disclaimer she just deadpanned, what was that meant to be? Sounded like the disclaimer of a fanfiction!

 **[On to the Tutorial]**

 **Every 5000 years Gaia, the embodiment of the world and origin of all that is earthen, bestows upon a select few abilities based on their turn on the great [Wheel Lottery of Power]. You won't remember this though so forget this simply.**

 **You earned the [Gamer] Ability line. As such you have the ability with the greatest versatility and potential. Your abilities will be created, built and formed over the run of your life. To put this easy: You are now seeing the world through the [Gamer's Mind], this allows you to see the worlds hidden stats, titles and so on, making you able to break the fourth wall of the universal game you are part in.**

 **Everything works by voice-command and touch. You can learn to use fitting techniques but to master them you must grind them like in a RPG. You have [Perks], useful aspects of your character, and [Flaws], negative effects. Both can be removed or gained depending on your actions in the world.**

 **You also can see the [Reputation] you have with people, villages, nations or factions. This factor can be improved normally with actions but once you reach [Archenemesis Number 1, worst Enemy of our Country] you can't raise it again.]**

She blinked at that. Wow, just... wow.

 **[For more information ask the remaining Tutorial sites but many of them will only be unlocked once you unlocked what they are about like skills or encountering items.]**

She blinked at that last bit but shrugged, pressing the option of [Continue] which opened up a new window.

 **[The Gamer's Tutorial: Stats]**

 **As any RPG, aside of a few who are more about action than actual round-based combat, you have stats here. Everyone actually does but only those you tell about will know about this. Your stats are based on your Level and distribution of the points you gain at leveling up. The Level-cap is at .999 and a few more 9's so you won't be getting anywhere near** ** _that_** **cap any time soon, if at all. If someone tells you "I have a Level 30 Warrior" tell him with pride: "Yeah? I am a Level 3928 Ninja, take that Final Fantasy!", no seriously, do that.**

 **Anyway, Experience can be earned by various means, among others there are 10 daily missions you can do which give a certain amount of Experience Points, some perks and even money. Other Quest pop-up randomly but give way more, though repeating a completed quest will give less rewards. Quests also generally have a set of side-quests which are not always shown though tips that pop-up sometimes will give hints to them. As it is you are just doing the right thing for your first quest.**

 **[Continue?]**

The red-head shrugged and pressed the button, it could help even though her mind wasn't 100% up and running yet, she still could read this.

 **[The Gamer's Tutorial: Grinding 101 for idiots]**

 **Grinding is simple: Repeat a action often enough that is associated with a skill and you are gonna earn experience in it. This improves the skill and what you can do with it greatly. Little tip: Read your current skills before doing anything and give Mizuki a kick in the b**** for me because he is at fault for this. Also tell Iruka about the problems you have with the stances but leave this ability out.**

 **Using Ninjutsu often enough also will cause you to develop them better and stronger. You will learn how to use them generally through scrolls and/or teaching from others. Repeatedly using them will allow you to use improved versions of them too. Upgrading your skills will allow you to learn another skill in a form of skill-tree.**

 **For example: [Calligraphy Level 50] unlocks the ability to learn [Basic Fuin Jutsu] due to being a requirement. Mastering it and [Basic Fuin Jutsu] unlocks the ability to upgrade that skill to [Medium Fuin Jutsu] and so on. Mastering is Level 100 by the way, so you should have your work cut out for you.**

 **Some Skills need rather easy things, like repeating kata's, training or generally working on your physical condition. Other things like the [Cooking] skill-tree needs you to practice the act in completing meals and will upgrade slowly. The speed at which a skill levels is dependent on the difficulty, as such easy skills are quick to upgrade while a talent for them will speed it up regardless.**

 **[Continue?]**

By now her interest was picked, that was a lot of cool stuff and if she guessed right, that included Ninjutsu and her general studies, right? Another prompt appeared, separate from the first.

 **[Improvement in studies is based on WIS and INT, get those up, then you get smarter, there is no skill to help you there though. Tip: You have 20 Points to spare, and those two are the lowest. Be a gamer, improve yourself.]**

A bit of a moment was needed for her to understand that the message just told her she was dumb and could get better with balancing her stats. Well, why not? "Uh, Stats?" She tried and instantly a new window popped up, this one showing a flat, nondescript figure with vaguely feminine shape and her head.

Over the figure was a name [Uzumaki Naruko] and to the side was the stats.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

 **[Uzumaki Naruko]**

 **Job: Ninja**

 **Level: 3, next level: 142/1000**

 **Rank: Academy Student**

 **Specialization: N/A**

 **HP: 940**

 **CP: 1420**

 **STR: 15**

 **VIT: 25**

 **DEX: 12**

 **INT: 6**

 **WIS: 3**

 **LUK: ?**

 **DEF: 9**

 **Titles:**

 **The Gamer:** Gives RPG-based abilities and to live like a RPG character.

 **Perks:**

 **?:** Additional +4 VIT & +5 INT per lv, +75 CP per lv, +25% additional EXP toward power-type fighting, -20% EXP toward Chakra Control, -40% reputation gain

 **?:** +4VIT & +7 INT per lv gain, +50 HP per lv, +30% EXP toward [Fuin-Jutsu], -5% EXP toward Chakra Control

 **Prank Queen:** -10% reputation gain, +20% EXP toward Strategy and Tactics, +20% toward [Stealth], Additional +4 DEX per lv

 **Status Effects:**

 **Malnourished:** -20% to physical growth, -10% resistance to poison, -25% to VIT, STR & DEX Base-stat

 **Desciption:** Uzumaki Naruko is a Academy Student and Orphan upon whose parents is nothing known to the general public. Shunned by everyone she is considered the worst student at the academy but she possesses quick thinking, street-smarts no-one can match at school and is imaginative. She hopes to one day become the next Hokage like her idol Namikaze Minato but she has a long and mountainous way before her.

 **Stat Points:** 20

Now Naruko was scowling, Level 3? Well, she probably got the first 5 points from the start if she had to guess but how weak was she if she was Level 3? There was a lot to do it seemed.

 **[Through thinking things through you have gained +2 WIS and +1 INT]**

 **[Through a Special Action a new Skill was created: Observe]**

 **[Observe]** (2)

 **Description:** You have observed a situation and you have been observant for a long time to protect yourself.

Allows viewing of stats of people with less than 20 levels above you

Allows to analyze NPC enemies and see their levels

Allows to analyze Items and see their properties

+20% WIS by Level Growth

+10 INT when leveling this Skill (Not counting previous level-ups)]

Now Naruko was just getting annoyed, this was really a bit ridiculous that this popped up just now but what-ever, she got a new Skill.

She looked at her other skills now, opening the tag for them.

 **[Skills:]**

 **Gamers Mind (MAX):** Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect.

 **Gamers Body (MAX):** Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.

 **Chakra Regeneration (8):** An ability given to those of special heritage that allows faster recovery of CP.

Effect: 100% increased CP regeneration.

 **Hakage-Ryu False (Fire-shadow Style) (21):** An ability born from training at the ninja-academy. Unlike others you learned it wrong through the doings of Mizuki, one of your teachers.

Passively increases bare-hand attack speed by 10%.

Passively increases bare-hand attack power by 10%.

20% increases in attack power when [ **Hakage-Ryu True]** is learned.

 **Observe (2):** Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. At level 9, the skill comments on what is observed.

Allows viewing of stats of people with less than 20 levels above you

Allows to analyze NPC enemies and see their levels

Allows to analyze Items and see their properties

+20% WIS by Level Growth

+10 INT when leveling this Skill.]

Naruko starred at this, her eyes narrowing at the false Hakage-Ryu that was noted. "Mizuki, that damn, little, stupid-" She was interrupted in her rant by another prompt.

 **[You have earned a new Perk: Pissed Uzumaki]**

Description: The female Uzumaki are notorious to their temper and someone earned your ire. Don't hesitate, castrate him straight away with the fury of a girl.

+10.000 STR temporarily while fighting the person

+100 DEX temporarily while fighting the person

-200% hesitation to kill while fighting the person.

 **[Earned Temporary Skill: Ball Vaporizer]**

Naruko refrained from reading the description, the name said all, and she was tempted to do just that but then something occurred to her.

/I have no evidence that he did it and probably is just because he hates me like most others. Hmm... should I ask Jiji for help?/ Thought Naruko, crossing her arms and ignoring the message that, for thinking through, she again gained 2 WIS and 1 INT for thinking things through. She also lost the status [Pissed Uzumaki] and associated skills and so on.

It sucked being weakened by calming down like this but it was better to be calm than just rush into a opponent that would still outclass her. She knew her stats weren't the best, barely anything actually, so she would have to go the only way any gamer knew: Grind the heck outta herself.

 **[You have thought things through and you were able to come up with a smarter response. Reward: +5 INT & +5 WIS]**

She starred blankly at that but shook her head, closing the window again and also the tutorial and all the others she forgot to close, she could barely see anything by this point.

 **[Quest completed: Fucking what is that?]**

 **Objective: Open the [Tutorial] to find out just what this is all about and read what you want. (Succes)**

 **Side-Quest: Read [The Gamer's Tutorial: Stats] through (Success)**

 **Side-Quest (2): Read [The Gamer's Tutorial: Grinding 101 for Idiots] through (Success)**

 **Hidden Objective: Control your Temper, don't be controlled by it. (Success)**

 **Hidden Objective (2): Create 1 Skill while reading the Tutorial. (Success)**

 **Reward: 1200 EXP, +4 WIS (Main Quest), 500 EXP, +1 Academy Kunai Set (Side-Quest), 500 EXP, +4 INT (Side-Quest (2)), 2000 EXP, Unlocked Skill [Inner Peace (1)] (Hidden Objective), 500 EXP, Learned Skill gains 2 Levels, 1 Jutsu Scroll (Hidden Objective (2))**

 **Congratulations! Your level went up by 4!]**

Naruko blinked, that was a lot of prizes for something this easy, but what did that... "Difficulty Level!" She called out and indeed appeared a text-box in response but it wasn't what she expected.

 **[Sorry, there is no difficulty you can change. This is a quest to help you up a bit. Don't expect any such giant EXP pushes in the next few minor quests.]**

She facefaulted at that, so in other words that was noob provision? Oh, whatever, she wouldn't complain about it.

She closed that prompt and also accepted the quest message before a scroll fell into her hand.

 **[You obtained the Skill-Scroll [Henge no Jutsu], do you wish to learn this skill?]**

 **[Yes] – [No]?**

"Henge no Jutsu? Oh, Observe!" She declared, testing her new skill out and a new window appeared before her.

 **[Henge no Jutsu Scroll]**

 **Class:** Skill-Book

 **Rarity:** Common

 **Description:** A scroll detailing the Academy-standard Ninjutsu **[Henge no Jutsu]**. Using this scroll will teach you how to use **[Henge no Jutsu (1)]** which you can then level-up. While a absulute standard technique for aspiring ninja and only with few unable to use it, this Jutsu can be used to fool many foes with no tracking skills or higher senses. Your Chakra Level will determine experience gain.

 **Effect:** Teaches **[Henge no Jutsu]** , +4 WIS and INT]

She blinked before ginning, that was one of the Ninjutsu needed to graduate! If she was good at this she could have bragging rights!

 **[Quest Alert: To the Bragging Rights!]**

 **Description: You want to brag? Master the skill! Bring it up to Max before anyone else in the school!**

 **Main Quest: Master [Henge no Jutsu] before Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru.**

 **Side-Quest: Master [Henge no Jutsu] before Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino**

 **Side-Quest (2): Master [Henge no Jutsu] before Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Success Reward: Bragging Rights, Experience Points, Jutsu Scroll, Reputation with [Umino Iruka] and [Sarutobi Hiruzen]**

 **Failure Reward: Experience Points, Jutsu scroll, Reputation with [Umino Iruka] and [Sarutobi Hiruzen] (If you actually manage to master this)**

 **Accept?**

 **[Yes] –** [No]

Naruko blinked when she found that the [No] option was grayed out, telling her that she couldn't use it.

"Oh, whatever? I WANT to do that. Make it a quest? No problem!" She declared and accepted before accepting the Jutsu.

 **[Congratulations! You have learned [Henge no Jutsu]!**

 **[Congratulations! You leveled-up [Henge no Jutsu] by 70 level!]**

 **[Henge no Jutsu] (71)** Cost: 5 Chakra per minute

 **Description:** A basic Ninjutsu but your massive chakra reserves make it a force to be reckoned with! Your [?] perk makes this a outright physical transformation and not just a ilusion so congratulations! You are a shapeshifter!

+60% EXP for [Hiding]

+50% EXP for [Chakra Control] exercises

You can change your physical body to anything larger than you]

Naruko starred at that last bit. "I have enough power to level up to level 71? Wait, my CP, I guess Chakra Points, were at 1420 at level 3, okay that is scary." Muttered Naruko but then grinned. "But if I already have this much in terms of Chakra, why not do what any good player would do?" Asked the blue-eyed girl, about to commence a ages old ritual that made the greatest of heroes stronger than even gods. The key, of invincible warriors to unlock their power.

"Grind the ever-loving hell out of the skill. **Henge no Jutsu**!" She shouted loudly and while her landlord complained, he never saw it coming.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

8 days later

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

 **[Congratulations! You maxed out your mastery of [Henge no Jutsu]! What are you? A Kitsune?]**

 **[Quest Complete! [To the Bragging Rights!]]**

 **Description: You want to brag? Now you can! Your peers haven't even started to learn this Jutsu and you have maxed it out!**

 **Main Quest: Master [Henge no Jutsu] before Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru. (Success)**

 **Side-Quest: Master [Henge no Jutsu] before Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino (Success)**

 **Side-Quest (2): Master [Henge no Jutsu] before Uchiha Sasuke (Success)**

 **Success Reward: Bragging Rights, +700 EXP, [Kawarimi no Jutsu] Scroll, +1000 Reputation with [Umino Iruka] and [Sarutobi Hiruzen]**

 **Tip: Show this to [Umino Iruka] and [Sarutobi Hiruzen] to earn the Reputation Reward.**

Naruko grinned, huffing and puffing after 6000 uses of **[Henge no Jutsu]** which made her level it up to it's max. After Level 90 she was able to apply it without a handsign and it wasn't noticeable anymore to others if she used it.

"I. Am. The. Biggest. Badass. In. The. School." She huffed in exhaustion before dragging herself to her bed and flopping down. "Nighty." She muttered before falling asleep in a second, her Chakra and Stamina were at 1 each from overexertion.

Meanwhile a bunch of Anbuu wondered what the bloody hell was going on. They had been watching the diminutive student which they were assigned to guard, in other words Uzumaki Naruko the diminutive Jinchuriki who looked more like 7 or younger instead of 9, bordering 10. But the last few days she had been practicing something a second year student shouldn't know yet by the curriculum currently.

In their days it would have been that those brats could perform the three basic Ninjutsu, Henge, Kawarimi and Bunshin no Jutsu, after the third month. Now they only had to do simple exercises and theory since joining the academy.

But this kid somehow learned to perform the Jutsu, by now she didn't need handsigns, and she practiced harder that one Jutsu than Might Guy trained daily. Though using the technique a few thousand times over and over again couldn't give someone that mastery, and who told her how to understand that Jutsu?

No, they didn't know what she did to learn that technique in the first place but the academy showed some mayor improvement. For one thing she got much smarter, her grades had moved from dead-end in the roster to medium within 8 days. It was a miracle, not even starting on her mastery of a Jutsu she wasn't supposed to learn yet even if it was a D-Rank.

Also, where come that scroll from she just got? They saw a flash while observing her through the OPEN WINDOW and then it was there. Some kind of secret instructor from another plane of the universe? Namikaze Minato coming back from the dead as a ghost to teach her? By the way: This was the squad formerly led by Hatake Kakashi who drilled into them that she was just a mistreated, innocent child and prison to the Kyuubi. Not the prisoner.

Deciding to leave it be until she got problems through it and just reporting to the Hokage about it, they kept watch until the shift come in. They needed a lot of Alcohol after this night.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

Next Morning

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

 **[Quest Alert! [For the Bragging Right (2)]]**

 **Description: You received the second scroll and you have mastered the first Jutsu! Let's get you better even more!**

 **Main Quest: Master [Kawarimi no Jutsu] before Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru.**

 **Side-Quest: Master [Kawarimi no Jutsu] before Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino**

 **Side-Quest (2): Master [Kawarimi no Jutsu] before Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Success Reward: Skill [Leaf Sticking Exercise], Experience Points, Jutsu Scroll, Reputation with [Umino Iruka] and [Sarutobi Hiruzen]**

 **Failure Reward: Experience Points, Jutsu scroll, Reputation with [Umino Iruka] and [Sarutobi Hiruzen] (If you actually manage to master this)**

 **Accept?**

 **[Yes] –** [No]

Again the [No] was grayed out on this notice that popped up when Naruko had closed the message that she had recovered HP and CP due to sleeping in a bed. She pressed [Yes] lazily and yawned before remembering her newest scroll which was the whole quest-item of this new quest. She guessed it was meant to be a series of quests to get her to become better.

She pressed [Yes] on the question if she wanted to learn the Jutsu in the scroll, which leveled-up due to her Chakra levels to 24 indicating it was harder than **[Henge no Jutsu]** , only for a new pop-up to appear to which she was used by now.

 **[Daily Quest Alert (1): Preparing for (Not) action]**

 **Description: The daily routine of preparing for school, get ready, wash and get to school early to get a bonus.**

 **Main Quest: Do your morning rituals and get to school on time**

 **Success Reward: 50 Experience, Reputation with [Umino Iruka]**

 **Failure Reward: Experience Points**

 **Accept?**

 **[Yes] – [No]**

She just pressed [Yes] and then went to the shower with a few fresh clothes.

Naruko had found her body to grow much stronger through the level-up, therefore she had to be careful not to accidentally break something. She was luckily not _that_ strong but still she could damage things if careless.

Naruko was a young girl, not very tall and she would admit that any time of the week as she knew that she didn't eat properly but how could she? The only people giving her fair prizes were Teuchi and Ayame from a local Ramen shop. She had short, spiky red hair, red as in tomato colored and not carrot colored. But call her tomato and... well there was a reason that the Hyuuga elders would jump whenever she greeted them.

Pink hair was definitely a color only Haruno Sakura could pull off.

Yes, she was this badass. What do you think come the [Prank Queen] perk from? She pranked just about everyone in the village. Including the Anbuu HQ, wearing a orange jumpsuit she found in a trash-can, painting all stored masks and armors pink and all weapons in the armory were painted orange. The Anbuu found themselves for two weeks the flashiest ninja in the village since it took so long to get new equipment.

When she told her jiji what she did he nearly had a stroke. From laughing. She needed to call in his secretary. And she got it too when she told her the reason. Didn't help that she told them three days after the fact and the Anbuu had been running around like that all this time because, no matter the color, it was a rule to wear it. Well, not so funny considering that was the time with the second highest mission loses outside of a war among the Anbuu.

The most costly time was after her second prank. There everything was turned neon color-orange, including their shower-gels. Let's just say that afterward there were training sessions in how to infiltrate a elite underground HQ of a Anbuu equivalent, and counter meassure training. She still got in 12 times for minor pranks like shampoo being exchanged for instant hair dye in pink, or all uniforms being burned and replaced with tutu's.

Yeah, they needed to get better, fast. And she didn't make a secret out of it so that all higher-ups knew. When she once passed Hyuuga Hiashi he had patted her head, looking at one of the tutu Anbuu, and said "Well done", barely keeping in chuckles himself.

Anyway, back to topic, right? As funny as Anbuu's in tutu's are. After a shower Naruko dressed in her usual attire and went off to the academy after locking each of the 20 locks on her door and the 10 locks on each window with ninja-proof glass as she went to the academy. She sometimes wondered why people went to the extra-mile and tore her apartment apart really. Were they so bored?

By now it was no wonder she had maxed out the [Wood Crafting] skill the moment she replaced that doorframe four days ago. God, that was a really bored bunch of civilians she guessed but the sealing tapes she put all over it from the supermarket should keep out anyone but a Hyuuga.

And her friendship with Hinata-chan kept her on the good side of them at least. Yup, she was friends with the relatively shy and timid heiress of the Hyuuga clan. Well, at least her friendship had taken some air out of the shyness and timidness of her friend.

Oh wait! Approaching academy grounds! Like a armor-piercing bullet in orange she hit the ground, cushioning the force by bending her legs, rolling forward before standing up again, making a pose.

"I would give you a nine, a few points off because you made four centimeter deep holes into the pavement." Noted a voice bemusedly and as she turned around she found Umino Iruka, her primary instructor at the academy.

"I went that fast? Didn't notice really. Oh yeah! Iruka-sensei I need to show you and jiji something later, can you come with me to him after classes?" Asked Naruko, her giddy self against while bobbing up and down. As stern as Iruka was, and as much fun he was to prank, he was her favorite since he was fair, stern but fair. Ever since she got smarter he seemed much happier than before while most secondary teachers were rather angry about it.

He also gave her a set of basic Shuriken and Kunai when she mentioned that her set was bad. "Well, that is interesting. Not a prank I hope?" Asked Iruka, well aware that Naruko was at fault for the week of the Anbuu Tutu-Ops and the month of Pink-Hyuuga. Oh how he had laughed that time. Or the Anbuu Orange-Ops, a few weeks before that. And all those other hilarious pranks in top-security areas.

"Nope! Sunday is prank-day not wednesday!" Declared Naruko, already having warned him beforehand about her new schedule. He couldn't say he disagreed that she kept her pranks now to weekends instead of weekdays but her explanation that it was actually stealth training lay his concerns to rest.

"Okay Naruko-chan I am looking forward to it. Oh yeah, here is that scroll you asked for." Answered Iruka, giving her a scroll from his pouch. You see, that was a scroll containing the [Hakage-Ken] kata's and was a item categorized as a [Skill-Book] item, meaning she could learn a new skill.

She smirked happily at that, she wanted to learn the proper style to further advance her own skills in Taijutsu in which she was, despite all, already rather good due to her street-smarts. That was something she had over everyone else: She had the streetsmarts of a full orphan all her life and therefore knew how to use anything to her advantage.

She even proposed to Iruka-Sensei a issey she wrote in the second half of the first year which had earned her a 21 out of 100 because the sensei, Mizuki she had realized later, didn't like her views. She had severely criticized how the entire system worked since the results of the first two thirds of the exam were all but for naught technically as long as you passed the Ninjutsu portion of the test.

And how useless was that? If you failed the first two you could just perform those Jutsu. Sure learning them helped learn to use Jutsu in the first place, but they weren't exactly front-line Ninjutsu since they were useless in combat. Well, save for Henge no Jutsu in her case at least.

Anyway, the point is that she and Iruka figured out a new schedule more closely to the old one before all those changes that made it so freaking easy to pass by a hairs width while those who had problems with one of those Jutsu but did great in other areas were left to repeat. It was a game Naruko had to play already once before, she had been baited by the claim it was super easy but she understood too late that it needed those Jutsu.

Furthermore the rest of her tests were rigged, Iruka wasn't present at the time so they had just changed her results and no one wanted to back her up. Perfect score with the Shuriken, Kunai and she passed also the Taijutsu Test. She was pretty sure that she had at least a 83 of 100 in that written exam too. They erased 72 of her answers and only counted 4 hits out of 20 only.

It was a discrediting campaign that they made against her, she failed at the Academy-Three because she didn't learn them at the time. Anyway, as it was the new test would be as follows: 1 written exam, 1 exam of Shurikenjutsu, Taijutsu and Kunaijutsu, each section one after another. Then the Ninjutsu portion of the test. Instead of having to just pass that they would have to pass at least two tests.

Exam minimum was 70 of 100, STK test was to pass two of the three at least. This meant to hit at least 5 vital points on a dummy out of ten throws by both ranged weapon tests and to last 5 minutes in the ring with a Chuunin. Extra points were given if the student managed to land 5 hits or threw the instructor out of the ring, which allowed one to pass the whole part of the exam.

Ninjutsu now was to just have at least mastered either the three ninjutsu or to show at least one of them and then at least one C-Rank or higher Ninjutsu skill. One also could earn this by performing a rare Ninjutsu like a Clan-Ninjutsu such as the Jyuuken, Kagemane no Jutsu, Daibakufu no Jutsu or similar techniques. Kekkei Genkai weren't counted as they were no accomplishments but inborn.

In the end Naruko had done a premature proto-test, she passed with flying colors but to make sure that Genin didn't come out unprepared to the point where everyone currently in her class could pass one way or another they put a test before it to make sure that they wouldn't be prematurely graduating: Each who wanted to take a premature exam had to show capability of remaining on their own for two days in a forested area on training ground 18.

Naruko knew that forest, she hid there a few times when she was younger and the civilians could get away with it since that was a civilian affair until she come to the academy. Anyway, she didn't think she could stay there fore more than nine hours though, too many predators there. And she hated snakes. Damn giant cobra nearly bit her!

How does a snake like that grow to the size of one of the Titan-Tree's surrounding the village anyway? That was a Cobra! They weren't meant to do that!

Oh yeah, back to topic right? Iruka had sent her to the practice area with the scroll since school didn't start until half an hour from now. She sat down on top of a training-post and looked to the quest-alert.

 **[Daily Quest (1) Completed: Preparing for (Not) action]**

 **Description: The daily routine of preparing for school, get ready, wash and get to school early to get a bonus.**

 **Main Quest: Do your morning rituals and get to school on time (Success)**

 **Side-Quest: Arrive 10 minutes Early! (Success)**

 **Side-Quest (2): Arrive 30 minutes Early! (Success)**

 **Reward: 50 Experience, 50 Reputation with [Umino Iruka] (Main Quest), [Hakage-Ken Scroll] (Side-Quest (1)), 10 Skill Points (Side-Quest (2))**

Naruko grinned before closing the alert and using her skill to learn [Beginners Hakage-Ken (True)] finally.

 **Beginners Hakage-Ken (True) (1)**

 **Description** : The basic fighting-Style as taught at the Ninja-Academy of Konohagakure. Any student of the ninja-academy should know the kata involved but you only are learning it now properly. It focuses mostly on parries and dodges to tire out the opponent but your brawling fighting-style can help you in the offensive.

+10% damage with Taijutsu (Passive)

+4% chance at parrying Taijutsu attacks (Passive)

+2% chance at causing [Knock-Out] status on the enemy (Passive)]

Satisfied with this she jumped down from the log and begun to do the kata, knowing that this needed practice more than use to grind. She discovered this also with her other 'false' style which she decided on a whim, due to the description of this skill, to rename later.

"Naruko-chan!" Called after 14 or so minutes a voice Naruko knew well and turned around with a smile when she saw Hinata come up to her.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Hey, can you come with Iruka-Sensei and me to Hokage-jiji after classes? I wanna show you guys something." Asked Naruko, all but jumping up and down as she talked to her best friend. People say opposites attract one another. Never was that more evident with those two.

Naruko was a hyper-active, most of the time grinning and jumping girl with enough energy (and Chakra) for 10 Jonin. Hinata on the other hand was a timid, shy girl that often struggled with her families Taijutsu due to her nature which was more gentle than the Gentle-Fist which Naruko commented often wasn't well named at all.

"So, what did you just practice? It looked a lot like the **Hakage-Ken** but shouldn't you know that?" Asked Hinata, curious what her friend was doing. She had always thought Naruko had a strange way of using it but now she looked like she tried to do it completely different, because of that she was stiff as if her body wasn't used to it but it looked properly to her.

"Can you keep a secret? Even from your tou-san?" Asked Naruko and Hinata nodded, a bit confused but it wasn't the first time Naruko had a request like that. In fact it wasn't even the first time she would be telling her something big. "I have got that super ability! My life, it is like a video game!" Exclaimed Naruko, excitedly and not subtle. Hinata didn't know how in hell the girl got all those pranks done.

"Naruko-chan, what do you mean with your life being like a video game?" Asked Hinata, not sure how she meant that. Naruko always seemed so hyped about everything that she hoped gave her a edge against others after all.

"Oh! I get all those crazy messages each time something happens and I get much smarter if I put points into my Intelligence and Wisdom stats so I did that each time I leveled up. And I have all those skills and if I get a scroll or book about a Jutsu I can kinda download the way they get done and then practice them to learn them better! It is super useful and I got all kinds of perks and my strength has increase SO MUCH!" Babbled the girl overexcited like Hinata knew her.

"Okay Naruko-chan, but what does that have to do with you practicing the Hakage-ken?" Asked Hinata finally, wondering whether to believe it or not but Naruko seemed so excited. Somehow Hinata knew then and there that her friend wasn't lying.

"Oh! I found out due to it that what I was training wasn't the Hakage-Style, my Skill-List calls it [Hakage-Ken (False)] after all and I got Iruka-Sensei to give me a scroll on the proper Hakage-Ken. And I need to beat Mizuki-baka's head off his head because he was the one giving me that faulty explanation and all!" Explained Naruko and Hinata scowled at hearing who had been giving her friend that much trouble.

"Oh yeah! Hinata-chan, would you like to see how that looks? There is a party-invitation function like in a MMORPG and the tutorial says that I can share the ability temporarily with whoever is in my party!" Asked Naruko, Hinata was curious about this and nodded, the smaller girl who was in fact a few weeks older than her, looked just so excited.

"Okay! Invite Hyuuga Hinata!" Declared Naruko and to Hinata's shock a pop-up appeared with simple message:

 **[Uzumaki Naruko has invited you to her party.]**

 **Accept?**

 **[Yes] – [No]**

Hinata just pressed yes, gasping at seeing suddenly a box over Naruko's head.

 **[The Gamer]**

 **[Uzumaki Naruko Lvl 7]**

Checking herself she found also such a box.

 **[Sleeping Beauty of the Hyuuga]**

 **[Hyuuga Hinata Lvl 5]**

The young heiress was surprised at that, and blushed a her title as she recognized it as such. "See? Now you can use the Gamer ability too! Say [Status] then you can see your own stats and all." Instructed Naruko but stopped when a box appeared before her with text.

 **[Hidden Objective Accomplished: Form a Party of 2 or more]**

 **[Description: To built a party of more than yourself and a familiar is very important and reveals many new possibilities that were blocked from your use so far. You will now share Experience Points earned by combat and can enter Dungeons of Difficulty 1-2 and earned the [Instant Dungeon Create] and [Instant Dungeon Escape] skills.]**

 **[Reward: +3 levels for each party-member, 40 [Shuriken (Moderate Quality)], 20 [Kunai (Moderate Quality)] for each team member.]**

Naruko grinned as her level raised to level 10 while Hinata went from 5 to 8 in a instant. "Hey that is so cool! Let's put your Skill Points right?" Asked Naruko, navigating her own menu and going to the side of her best friend. Then Naruko felt a bit of dizziness wash over her as her mind got the intelligence boost of passing the 100 mark.

"Whoa! That's a rush getting that smart suddenly." Smirked Naruko, her personality not one bit changed by this change of stats.

Hinata meanwhile looked at her own profile.

 **[Hyuuga Hinata]**

 **Job: Ninja**

 **Level: 8, next level: 0/8000**

 **Rank: Academy Student**

 **Specialization: N/A**

 **HP: 829**

 **CP: 683**

 **STR: 43**

 **VIT: 44**

 **DEX: 104**

 **INT: 125**

 **WIS: 125**

 **LUK: 42**

 **DEF: 4**

 **Titles:**

 **Sleeping Beauty of the Hyuuga:** +40% reputation growth with people seeing you, +20% income when selling items.

 **The Gamer's Comrade:** Lends Game-Like abilities and allows to live your life as a game.

 **Perks:**

 **Hyuuga Heiress** : +20% experience to [Jyuuken] related skills, +50 Experience per second when using the [Byakugan]

 **Rose Knosp among Leafs:** +40% Reputation Growth with Male members of Konoha, +50% physical development when [?] has been reached.

 **Friend with a ?** : +50% Reputation Growth with [Uzumaki Naruko] mutually, +20% Reputation Growth with the Hyuuga for [Uzumaki Naruko] when visiting you.

 **Status Effects:**

 **Shy Beauty** : You are very shy and timid. -5% effectiveness of [Jyuuken] related skills, -10% Experience per second whne using the [Byakugan]

 **Description:** Hyuuga Hinata is a shy but very kind young girl and heir to the Hyuuga Clan of Konohagakure. Bearer of the Byakugan her timid nature makes her ability in this Kekkei Genkai decline slightly but she is still learning and her friend Uzumaki Naruko helps her where she can. Hinata is currently in a party with Naruko and is able to perform skills such as [Observe], [Gamer's Mind] and [Gamer's Body] with associated effects.

 **Stat Points:** 45

 **[Skills:]**

 **Byakugan** **(42):** The Kekkei Genkai of the Hyuuga, inherited and shown through their pale eyes and lack of pupils this is one of the three great Dojutsu and the most numerous at the time.

Allows 360 degrees view

Allows seeing the Chakra Network

Enables [Jyuuken] Skills

4000 meter range of view

+26% effectiveness to [Jyuuken] skills

 **Basic Shurikenjutsu (MAX):** Mastery over throwingstars and similar weapons but different from Kunaijutsu. You are a trick-shot expert, congratulations.

+60% chance at hitting a target

+50% damage by Shuriken

 **Basic Kunaijutsu (MAX):** Mastery over Kunai and how to use the throwing knives. You have so much practice you can hit a fly a thousand meters away from you!

+60% chance at hitting a target

+50% damage by Kunai

 **Jyuuken (Basic) (32):** The fighting-style of the Hyuuga clan involving strikes with the fingertips to manipulate the Chakra Network, and strikes with the palms for stronger, more offensive blows.

+12% Damage using the [Byakugan]

+12% DEX gain

 **Gamers Mind (Copy) (MAX):** Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect.

 **Gamers Body (Copy) (MAX):** Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.

 **Observe (9):** Skill granted due to the original [The Gamer] possessing this skill. Allows to see other peoples stats, information on items and enemies.

Allows viewing of stats of people with less than 20 levels above you

Allows to analyze NPC enemies and see their levels

Allows to analyze Items and see their properties

+30% WIS by Level Growth

+15 INT when leveling this Skill

 **Advanced Cooking (85)**

 **Description:** The ability to cook consumable Items under the [Prepared Food], [Self-Made Food], [Japanese traditional Food] and [Gourmet food] categories. All those cooking studies paid of I guess.

+140% effectiveness for all items crafted with this skill

+140% monetary gain when selling items made with this skill

+70% reputation when sharing items crafted with this skill with others

-80% loss of ingredients]

Hinata was quite surprised about those skills and the information she got. If she got her shyness under control she would be much better, nothing new, but that it dragged her down _so much_! That was amazing!

"And you have been training with those information for how long?" Asked Hinata curiously while her best friend was doing her own business on her stats.

"Uh, I think it was nine days or so ago. But that new [Instant Dungeon Create] skill is new, must be that we need to be in a party together to do a dungeon-raid." Explained Naruko and Hinata realized that this did explain Naruko's sudden leap in performance too.

"Okay, uh, what do you think I should put my points in?" Asked Hinata, having seen Naruko put her 15 points already into slots, namely her STR stat which Hinata assumed meant Strength, offensive power in other words.

"Hm... how about VIT? You have more toward precision after all and your DEX, INT and WIS stats are astronomical for someone who didn't have this ability. So you are pretty much able to control your chakra greatly and you are flexible as hell but you are a glass-cannon. I am more of a heavy tank if you want, all those bonus I get to VIT and so are making me." Explained Naruko and Hinata decided to do that but while 30 of her points went to VIT she put the other 15 into STR just to make up for that and noticed instantly that her HP and CP raised to 1000 each.

"Okay, then what are we going to do now?" Asked Hinata curiously since Naruko seemed to know how to 'grind' properly already.

"Well, if the description is true, how about we pound that log into the ground until classes, then get to jiji and after that we try and see what a dungeon is like." Suggested the girl, but then grinned from ear to ear. "Bet we get some really cool items from there!" Cheered Naruko and Hinata giggled, glad that her friend had such enthusiasm to her.

Suddenly a prompt appeared before both of them.

 **[Daily Quest (2): Through the (Boring) Lecture]**

 **Description: As boring as lectures are you learn from them. Live through whatever Iruka will talk about today and make it through the school to the more exciting things of life. Like Pranks or Dungeon-Raids.**

 **Objective: Complete the day at School.**

 **Side-Quest: Actually listen to the lecture.**

 **Reward: 50 Exp (Main Quest), 20 Exp, 100 Reputation with Umino Iruka (Side-Quest)**

 **Accept?**

 **[Yes] – [No]**

Naruko pressed yes and Hinata followed her quickly before both went to their training, it was going to be a busy day after all.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hokage Office

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Is this report accurate?" Asked Sarutobi while speaking to the purple haired leader of the Anbuu Squad 19 which was the main shift of Uzumaki Naruko's guard at night.

"Yes Hokage-sama, from our observation it seems Naruko-chan has acquired a [Natural Ability] from the world. She calls it [The Gamer] and can apparently share it as she did with Hyuuga-sama earlier." Explained Neko, or Yugao the not so secret girlfriend of Geko Hayate.

"I see, any details about the ability?" Asked Hiruzen, Yugao had followed Naruko this morning and had observed until classes begun.

"Yes, according to her it simply allows her to live her life as a Role Play Game with mechanics similar to MMORPG like inviting to parties. She and Hyuuga-sama plan to enter a self-made dungeon after meeting with you together with Iruka-san. My guess is that this is also how she learned Henge no Jutsu so fast and where that scroll come from." Explained Yugao, having eavesdropped on the girls as they talked.

"I see. Very well, then I have a mission for you." Stated the old man and the purple-haired woman straightened up instantly. "Anbuu Neko, for the duration of the next week I assign you as a guard for the party or team of Uzumaki Naruko and Hyuuga Hinata. Act as a Jonin toward them and ensure that nothing happens to them in those dungeons." Ordered Hiruzen and got a prim "Hai" from the young woman before he nodded.

"Come here around the time of when classes are ending in Jonin attire. If you want bring Hayate-kun with you if he wants to participate." Ordered Hiruzen and with a bow vanished the woman before he sighed. Natural Ability, a rare occasion where a entity which only was known as "Gaia" would bestow a special ability upon someone.

For the Nidaime Hokage it was absolute and infinite control over all things liquid, save for blood and bodily fluids still in the body that is. Sweat was fair-play though. Anyway, the Shodai Hokage had also one, his was the ability to combine Suiton and Doton Chakra which he developed into Mokuton. Since it was tied to a certain DNA segment that wasn't passed down sadly it was unique to him and those who had it implanted into them.

He also taught one, Orochimaru. His [Natural Ability] was that his body absorbed Sen-Chakra which enhanced his power greatly from a young age and made him a prodigy. Sadly it turned him into the power-hungry guy he was now. Probably because he obtained it at birth and not years later like most other people, including Naruko even though she was a very early one still.

"Hokage-sama, a member of the **Abyss Auction House** has arrived, wishing to speak to you." Reported his secretary while looking into the room, triggering a sigh from the old man.

"Let him in." Ordered Sarutobi and soon enough a man in his mid 40's stepped in. he had long, gray hair in a low ponytail, wore red framed glasses with thick lenses, a expensive suit and looked so much like business as you can get. You could say he maxed out his [Business Man] Skill. "Okumura-san, nice to see you." Greeted Sarutobi the man who smiled in return.

"Mutual Hokage-sama, I am sadly on business here." Explained the man and Sarutobi wondered once again how extensive their informationnetwork was. Then again he knew there was a hefty prize on the information of the Sanbi's current location so... yeah.

"I assume you want to talk about Naruko-chan and her newly developed ability." Stated Sarutobi, already knowing that the Abyss already knew about Naruko's new skills.

"Yes, one of our members learned about it and we have high hopes for that ability. After all, if what some of our more RPG knowledgeable informants say is true that dungeon making ability can allow her to get her hands on some very valuable, or outright unique, objects if she is any good." Explained the man, sitting down with a smirk.

Sarutobi Hiruzen knew what the Abyss wanted Naruko so much, they were a auction house that was independent of nations. They got 40% of all the money one got for selling something which, by the prizes of most items, would give still a rather nice sum to it's original owner. They also sold information which were often more valuable than most items and sold much better.

Two rules were set though, with no exceptions: No personal information on Natural Ability Users like Naruko were sold if they registered on their website. The second one was: If you betray them... You don't want to know. The last 20 smaller ninja villages who did that vanished without a trace, it looked like there was never a village in the areas they once stood.

Therefore no one dared to do that nowadays. The organization was simply too powerful. They come into light around the time of the first Gokage meeting and diffused a conflict when the Shodai Kazekage turned down a Bijuu due to the Ichibi and instead wanted resources for his country and village. They managed to put up a decent trading offer and become mediators, if not a sixth party of their own.

"Alright, she will be coming after school with a friend and one of the teachers so you may stay to talk to her." Explained Sarutobi and the man nodded to that, it was acceptable for him to wait. He talked to the old man he had befriended when he started his job and it was rather enlightening to talk to him.

About three hours later and 10 cups of coffee did someone knock on the door. "Come in it is open." Said Sarutobi aloud to the person outside and through the door burst a certain, short girl with red hair.

"Jiji! I need to tell you something!" Shouted the little girl as she stormed in, followed by a slightly blushing Hyuuga and sighing Iruka. He chuckled at the little girl who stood more than a head shorter than her best friend.

"Can it be that it has something to do with your new [Gamer] Ability?" Asked Sarutobi with a smirk and Naruko jumped in surprise while Iruka looked up a bit at that.

"Wah?! You know already? But I only told Hinata-chan and she didn't tell anyone!" Exclaimed Naruko shocked at finding that he already knew.

"Naruko-chan, you aren't very subtle and there is always a detail of Anbuu watching your home at night for your own safety. You were also observed today at the academy when you and Hinata-chan were talking among yourselves." Explained Sarutobi and chuckled at the pout of his surrogate granddaughter who always wanted to impress him in some sort.

"Quite a lively little girl you have there Hokage-sama." Noted Okumura with a chuckle of his own, causing Naruko to spin around, only now noticing the man in the room.

"Naruko-chan, this is Okumura Sanmaru-san, he is a representative of the "Abyss Auction House", a organization that spans across our world. They are monitoring people who have, like you, special abilities granted by a entity known as Gaia and service them especially." Explained Sarutobi to calm down the girl, or rather direct her attention to curiosity instead of suspicion as he knew she would at the start.

"What services?" Asked Naruko, tilting her head sideways in curiosity, her big blue eyes drilling into his soul to find answers one could think.

"Selling and buying valuables, or in your case items, exchange of information, monetary exchanges, such things. Your ability could make you a rather rich little girl Uzumaki-san, if you would sell them properly and for that the Abyss exists. We provide anonymous auctions for people who don't want their names known. Aside of your abilities name or title indicating it, no one will know." Explained Okumura smiling as Naruko looked _really_ caught up in this.

"Anything? Like a sword too?" Asked the girl fascinated, swords always sounded cool to her.

Okumura chuckled at that simple question. "Yes, swords are in fact one of our most sold merchandise due to a certain person with the ability to literally create anything perfectly as he wants it to. He specializes in ninja-weapons." Explained Okumura and Naruko was hopping up and down by this point, she liked it! She liked it a lot!

"Can I also sell wood-craftings? I have that wood-crafting skill all maxed out!" Asked Naruko and Sarutobi blinked at that, wood-crafting? Why would she need to know that?

"Sure, we have many artists selling their stuff by us. If you are really good you can get quite a good prize out of it." Commented Okumura, he knew a few people who were not all that good but sold it as 'abstract art' to the public so many bought it. "You could also try to make wooden puppet casings for the Puppeteer techniques. Many would buy those." Commented Okumura and Naruko tilted her way sideways.

"Puppet? But why would someone buy doll parts?" Asked Naruko and blinked when _everyone_ begun laughing. Naruko was usually a rather tomboyish girl, short hair, a skirt never saw her panties, you know what I mean. But she knew things for girls like dolls and also had a veritable collection of stuffed animals that she always hid when leaving her home to make sure no one hurt "Mister Fluffykins" and his friends.

"No, combat puppets. You would only provide a outer-casing for them while the client would install skelleton and weapons in it to make it a weapon. I am sure that could fetch a nice prize." Commented Okumura and Naruko was about to ask another question when another box appeared before her.

 **[Quest Alert: Puppets for Ninja]**

 **Description: Learn to make Puppet casings or even unarmed combat-puppets for puppeteers to sell them and sell at least one of them through the Abyss Auction.**

 **Reward: 2000 Exp, 1 [?], 1 [?], 2000 Ryo**

 **Accept?**

 **[Yes] – [No]**

She grinned, pressing the [Yes] button, a motion that drew the attention of the others. "What was that just now Naruko-chan?" Asked Sarutobi curiously as Naruko looked up, only now noticing that there were people watching.

"Oh! That was just a quest-alert just now, I get rewards if I do this but there are some items that aren't shown in here." Explained Naruko and Hinata nodded, having seen that quest alert from her point.

"Well, that is good to hear. Now Naruko-chan, Hinata-chan, I know that you plan to go into a "Dungeon" as you put it after this. I wish to send you a escort along the way, a Jonin. You can consider this a bit of a practice for when you two graduate." Explained Sarutobi and Naruko cheered at hearing that. It was pretty much him saying that he had faith that she would graduate eventually.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Um, who is gonna go with us?" Asked Hinata curiously but with the timidness she was infamous for leaking through even now. At least her stuttering had stopped thanks to Naruko.

"That would be us." Stated a young womans voice and as they turned around they found a young woman with long, purple hair in a Jonin attire and blue eyes standing in the doorway with a sickly looking man who wore his forehead protector like a bandana next to her.

"You can call me Yugao, and this is Hayate. We will be acting as your supervisors when you go into those dungeons." Explained Yugao while Hinata bowed and Naruko beamed. Yup, definitely a fun little girl if she was always this eager.

"Well you go then, have fun and bring me some souvenir from your first dungeon." Said Sarutobi smiling, knowing from his grandson, as young as he was, that in RPG's you get always easy dungeons first and only later harder ones. The Experience points were naturally higher with difficulty.

"By jiji!" Shouted Naruko, waving before running out while Hinata bowed respectfully along with Yugao and Hayate before leaving. Only Iruka was left behind.

"So Iruka-kun, I assume you have nothing else to do for today, right?" Asked Sarutobi suddenly, drawing his Chunin's attention to him.

"Uh, no Hokage-sama, why?" Asked Iruka confused but then Sarutobi pressed a button and a gigantic stack of paperwork fell nearly on his toes, ergo right in front of him.

"Then you have a new mission for today: Help me fill out paperwork." Stated Sarutobi smirking while Iruka gaped at that, trap, the Hokage tricked him like a Naruko!

"NO!" Cried Iruka dramatically to the heaven while the eerie, evil laugh of the Sandaime Hokage was heard through the building, unheard by a certain red-haired girl with short-height issues who was skipping ahead of the newly formed [Team Naruko], as she had officially given her party that name. And she was the admin, so she decided that.

To be continued...

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Omake: What if Naruko met a friendly Kyuubi at age 10?

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"So, that is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki?" Asked the feminine man, eye twitching slightly at seeing the red-head girl who was not taller than a eight year old in his mind. And she had stopped his snake summon single-handedly. Literally, with a single hand.

"And Kurama-kaa-san says you are Orochimaru, let's see if you are half as good as they all say." Stated Naruko confidently as the, by now, infamous chakra cloak, which manifested as a golden cloak over her body with her entire body glowing golden, while her eyes turned crimson.

"Oh shi-!" Exclaimed Orochimaru, then he woke up in a cliffside with the Otogakure four around him. "What in the world happened?" Asked Orochimaru confused, especially since he couldn't feel his legs.

"Well Orochimaru-sama, from what I can tell you were blown right out of that forest with a Bijuudama. What did you fight? The Suna Jinchuriki?" Asked Tayuya with a raised eyebrow while eyeing his lower body. Or rather, as he discovered at looking down, the lack there of.

"She vaporized my lower body? Okay, that girl intrigues me now!" Declared the man, laughing maniacally while resurrecting himself at the same time. "But first I need to find a way to get past the Kyuubi." Added the man after a moment of thinking.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Two months later:

XXXXXoooXXXXX

" **Oodama Bijuu Rasen Rendan**!" Shouted Naruko as she hit Orochimaru, and Manda on whom he stood, with a thousand Kagebunshin armed with gigantic, black and red Rasengan. It killed Manda. Orochimaru could barely resurrect himself from the shredded remains of his body, and Kabuto was nowhere to be found afterward.

"Okay! I leave that brat alone!" Shouted Orochimaru, that moment deciding it wasn't worth it to get that girl! He would rather face PAIN, the leader of Akatsuki, than that kid.

" **Bijuudama**!" Was the last thing he heard before he found himself again at the valley of the end, embedded in a 500 meter deep crater.

"Yeah, definitely not gonna challenge her." Muttered the man before vomitting blood. It took part of his belly too.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

And cut!

And here ends the first chapter of this fanfiction. It is, for all who haven't noticed yet, a NarutoxTheGamer fanfic which many others have done before me. I already before tried but this is the first version that actually satisfied my standards when I wrote it, partly also because I have people to talk to about this. Many thanks to **Hikari Nova** and **Zdisslava** for this.

I won't abandon my other fanfics so don't fret over it, I just wanted to get this fanfic on the way and have a writers block on the others so when it goes away I continue writing them, it is a mood thing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Let's play Dungeons and Ninja**_

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hello people, for all who wonder: If I post this my main laptop won't have been repaired yet, I don't have access to any of the files of my fanfics so this is a rewrite of the original version of this chapter.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Naruko was a interesting girl, she was pretty knowledgeable in RPG's apparently too.

Why? Well, she had, just in case she found a dungeon, worked on a sturdy new armor for herself, made of leather she got with Henge no Jutsu in a shop. It took the form of a padded, heavily padded, leather jacket with arm bracers, bracers for the lower legs and a headband akin to a forehead protector but made of leather.

The latter she only put on after they were at Training Ground 14 where they would be making the dungeon and go through it. "So, that dungeon, what is it's name?" Asked Hayate, thankful that his sickness wasn't- Then he coughed hopelessly.

"Um... It's named [King Slimesters Country], think it could be a open-air dungeon?" Answered Naruko, looking over to the Jonin that accompanied her and Hinata.

"Possible, also 'Slimester', perhaps it is a dungeon filled with slimes?" Responded Yugao, still slightly reeling from seeing from when she had been given that ability by Naruko. She thought initially that Naruko misunderstood something, but after she and Hayate read through the entire Tutorial it was clear that Naruko didn't. It was as she said.

"Then it will be easy right?" Asked Naruko hopefully, excitement making her jump most of the way, it was a bit strange to be honest.

"Well *Cough* the level is 1 to 5 in this dungeon, and the tutorial says that the mid-boss is only about two levels higher than the strongest, regular mob *Cough* And the boss is another two levels stronger. So you two should be fine." Explained Hayate, looking over the shoulder of Naruko. Or rather over her head, she was so short seriously.

"Alright people, let's be careful even so alright?" Stated Yugao as the two academy students nodded, though Hinata wasn't as pumped as Naruko was.

Arriving in the area, labeled [Training Ground 14] by the prompt they all got. "Does that happen each time you get into a named area?" Asked Yugao confused, looking at the textbox with a small information box underneath. It basically said that the area itself was like gear for training, enhancing the experience gain by 20% if it was true.

"Yup, but that is the first time that there was a bonus to a area." Explained Naruko and the two Jonin frowned a bit.

"Naruko, see if this bonus also holds true for experience points earned in dungeons." Instructed Yugao and, after a confused look send toward the older woman, Naruko opened the details window.

"Yup, it is." Confirmed Naruko and both Jonin had to hold a smirk, that was going to be easier than thought. "So, should I make it now?" Asked Naruko, looking to the two adults with those huge, blue eyes of hers. It was a bit chilling how she could make you want to please her with that stare.

"Alright, let's get this started." Stated Yugao, earning her a cheer from Naruko.

"Alright! Instant Dungeon Creation activate!" Shouted Naruko, a ball of energy flying from her hand before exploding high above them and forming a half-sphere around them. When the field had been established, which encompassed the entire area, a bright flash blinded them for a moment.

Finally, when they could see again they were on a large hill with rolling fields of grass all around them. Off in the distance was a large castle which was clearly the dungeons primary boss-area from what they could see. Then, before them appeared a message.

 **[King Slimesters Country]**

Bonus: +20% Experience Points

Current Level: Fields of Slimester

Boss Requirements:

Kill [Small Blue Slime]: 0/10

Kill [Small Green Slime]: 0/10

Kill [Small Red Slime]: 0/10]

"I guess that means there are levels to this Dungeon." Commented Yugao with crossed arms, did that mean that the over all level would also raise once they cleared this? Well, it would certainly help. Well, it would certainly help with the training for the kids.

"*Cough* Let's be careful *Cough* we don't know what those slimes could have for *Cough* abilities." Noted Hayate while unsheathing his own sword.

They moved through the fields, not seeing any monsters yet until they come over another hill and they could see a small river that flowed by. At first there were no enemies until they come to roughly 20 meters in front of the river. On the surface of the water appeared a oozing, thick substance that quickly moved over the surface in their direction.

Once it left the water they could see what it was by name: [Small Blue Slime (Lvl 1)]. The monster was roughly half Naruko's height, the shortest out of the team, was a baby-blue color and a spherical form. It actually looked cute the way it wobbled toward them, but it was hostile which was shown by it's name being shown in red. The problem it had? It was roughly as fast as a snail.

"First mob and we could hold a training season here for hours before it comes at us... Naruko, stats." Ordered Yugao and Naruko nodded quickly.

"[Observe]!" Commanded Naruko and before her appeared a text-box for the small monster.

 **[Small Blue Slime]**

Level: 1

Class: Liquid Lifeform

Special Ability: ?

Encounters: 1

 **HP: 200**

 **CP: 10**

 **STR: 12**

 **VIT: 5**

 **DEX: 2**

 **INT: 0**

 **WIS: 0**

 **LUK: 3**

 **DEF: 1**

 **Description:** A small Slime native to the country under King Slimester. [Blue Slimes] are native to water but you don't know more. Fight more of them to learn more.]

They all starred at this, then back at the slime which was probably the slowest thing they would ever encounter. "Do we have to kill it? I feel sorry for the little guy." Asked Naruko, not understanding how something like that should be a treat to them. She had seen freshman at the academy with higher levels and stats. Hell, even fangirls had higher stats!

"I know what you mean, I checked several civilians with that ability and the only ones with a comparable level and stats were babies." Explained Yugao, not feeling right to kill this little guy. But they had to, if they wanted to progress through this-

That was when the slime suddenly spit a torrent of water from it's body, shrinking slightly but hitting Naruko hard. Naruko fell to the ground, it was more surprise than it was the force of the water to be honest and looking to her own HP, 2 points did she lose just now.

"Okay, it is hostile but that was just sad." Stated Naruko with a frown before grabbing one of her Kunai. "This is gonna hurt, but you hurt me too!" She stated firmly before running forward. Now knowing that it was using water as a means of attack Naruko was able to use her high HP and defense to tank the attacks until she was before the slime and begun to cut into it. Surprisingly the Kunai did little to damage it.

A pop-up appeared before her and she found the why:

 ** **[Discovered Ability of [Slime] class mobs: [Liquid Body], this ability reduces damage through weapons by 90%]****

Naruko pouted, she did damage but despite all the slime had 200 HP!

Then Hinata decided to go in herself. She decided to check if something else was more effective and hit it with her Jyuuken which made ripples appear in it before it's back exploded, reducing a lot of it's health.

 ***Ping*** ** **[You discovered a weakness! Slimes are weak against Chakra based attacks!]****

They looked at this new message while the slime, now down to 69 HP, begun to move toward the water again. That was, until Naruko jumped in front of it and gave it a good kick, sending the slime flying to splatter against a tree. And then it just vanished into a flurry of blue shards like glass.

"Did you just kick the slime to death?" Asked Yugao bewildered, Naruko bypassed it's skills and, just killed it by kicking it into a tree. Naruko jogged meanwhile, ignoring the question, up to the spot where she found a small amount of money and a flask with a blue substance.

"Yugao-sensei! What is that?" Asked Naruko confused, holding up the substance and Yugao walked up to the girl to examine it. "[Observe]." She muttered and before her appeared a window with the information.

 ** **[Blue Slime Essence (Common Quality)]****

 **Class: Ingredient**

 **Description:** A sample of the material that blue slimes are made of. Can be used for [Potion Crafting] or for the [Familiar Crafting Skill]. If consumed in pure form it restores 20 HP.]

They all looked at it with mixed feelings. First of all, this must be the worst healing item ever, especially since Naruko, at Level 10, had more than 130 times more HP than this would restore like this. But there was another thing. "There is a skill to make [Familiars] and [Potions]?" Asked Hinata what the others thought, there were such skills?

"Let's gather more and then experiment!" Cheered Naruko and run off the moment she realized this. Everyone else just sighed, energetic little girls that can tank you to death were really the last thing they needed.

They met many more of those small slimes, they appeared to all be around waters if they were blue though, from the grass come from time to time a green one. Hayate checked their progress.

 **[King Slimesters Country]**

Bonus: +20% Experience Points

Current Level: Fields of Slimester

Boss Requirements:

Kill [Small Blue Slime]: 13/10

Kill [Small Green Slime]: 4/10

Kill [Small Red Slime]: 0/10]

"Alright *Cough* seems like the blue slimes were enough now." He concluded before watching Naruko kick one of them into a tree again, there goes number 14 he guessed.

"But we only got eight of those phial thingies!" Protested Naruko to this and he sighed in resignation. And some people wondered why he didn't take a Genin team why again?

"Naruko, this is essentially a mission of sorts, to get past this level we need to kill ten slimes of another two colors, only then will we most likely get to a area with more powerful slimes." Reprimanded Yugao the little girl who looked a bit dejected at it.

"You can do this later again Naruko, so just go with the actual goal." Tried Hinata to make her friend understand what she really ought to concentrate on but it was hard with Naruko being herself.

Finally the tomato gave in and they left for the grasslands where the green slimes probably would be. Slimes gave rather lackluster rewards, mainly few XP, a bit of money and once in a while the [Slime Essence] crafting item. In other words, they were just trash monsters that were put here apparently for the purpose of very low level users of the ability.

Well, that is unless you are Naruko who had a ? in terms of luck. She got 8 vials of this kind of item, six [Blue Slime Essence] and two [Green Slime Essence] phials as well. The only problem was if they managed to get their special abilities running. Blue slimes were medicals and could regenerate by contact with liquids as well as regenerate others by giving their own HP up.

Green Slimes on the other hand had a acidic property, causing light acid damage to what touched them. This was where Naruko had an advantage over Hinata. You see, while the [Sewing] Skill sets were normally just to make armor, but at a certain level (30) one could add specific properties to the items. With every ten levels from then on one could add a additional property to an item one made.

All her equipment had a [Acid] and [Fire] resistance, her Kunai were wrapped up with leather bands that had the same effect on them. Why? Because [Acid] was annoying and the most harmful to equipment, while Kibakufuda exploded and the fire destroyed the Kunai more than the actual explosion.

Therefore she could actually get her Kunai back if she used Kibakufuda. Therefore she was the best at kicking green asses. It was when they finally did take a break that Naruko begun to look through some more functions. First of all she found there was a bestiary, it among others listed several ninja under their distinct ranks and expertises but only if she had used [Observe] on them.

Funnily enough Haruno Sakura was the poster child of the [Fanatic Fangirl] class. Uchiha Sasuke on the other hand was named [Emo Genius] in the bestiary. Yugao and Hayate, as well as the Hokage, were named under the Boss list of characters with no data except what she herself knew. But that was when she found something strange. "Yugao-sensei, what is a Jinchuriki?" Asked Naruko confused, seeing herself under that class in the bestiary.

Yugao and Hayate simultaneously spit out the water they were drinking and starred at the confused looking Naruko. "Naruko, where did you hear that word?" Asked Yugao, not liking where this was going.

"The bestiary has that word, and a picture of me is on the example field." She told her team leader and, before Yugao could stop her, clicked on the page.

 **[Jinchuriki]**

 **HP: ?/?**

 **CP: ?/?**

 **Classification: Boss**

 **Description:** Jinchuriki are the nine humans in whom the nine Bijuu are sealed in. Those give their jailors tremendous perks such as accelerated healing, enhanced strength and durability as well as a array of associated elements if existing.

At the present all but one of the Bijuu are sealed in humans. Currently known Jinchuriki include:

Uzumaki Naruko – Kyuubi Jinchuriki – Uzumaki Clan]

Naruko starred in disbelieve at this information. Her face played many different emotions. Shock, fear, anger, rage, and finally, she begun to cry as she realized that her, as the one who contained the Kyuubi, was the sole reason they hated her. But then she frowned. "Are sealed in" that indicated that she was more of a jail to the fox rather than the fox sealed into a human form so, why?

Yugao sighed while Hayate, with a stoic face, took a plank of wood and begun to hit himself with it. "Yugao-sensei, you knew? But why did no one tell me?" Asked Naruko distressed, it was not making sense to her, not at all! Seriously! Why her? Why the newborn, cute, little redhead who hadn't been a few minutes old before that giant fox begun to have a fit?!

Yugao winced at the desperation in the girl's voice. It wasn't surprising, getting this information in this manner must hurt. But, while she seemed desperate and confused, it seemed she didn't panic, it was more hurt to be honest. Yugao attributed this to her Gamer ability.

"Yes, I knew. Sorry Naruko-chan but the Hokage gave strict instructions to not tell anyone below Chunin rank. He wanted to prevent in that way that the other children would make rush assumptions but sadly the adults still managed to make them have a negative view of you even so. But you aren't the fox, you are his jail and there is no question about it, Yondaime-sama was a sealing master after all." She tried to consolidate the girl while Hinata looked on a bit stunned at hearing her friend was the prison of the Kyuubi itself.

"Wait, why does that make people hate Naruko-chan? If the seal is placed on her, doesn't that mean it needs her to keep the Kyuubi at bay?" Asked Hinata confused, being well versed enough in the art of Fuin Jutsu, or it's theory, to know that seals that were placed on living beings were relient on the will of their bearer. Either the sealed object, or being, would break out, or be lost.

Yugao sighed, slightly relieved that Hinata understood and Naruko glomped her instantly in a hug. Hinata found herself the victim of Naruko crying, her friend had nearly feared she would reject her based on this. "You are right Hinata-chan, but sadly humans rarely think straight and fear what they don't understand. Fuin Jutsu is a rare skill that only few would follow and the civilians don't know anything at all." Explained Yugao sadly to the two girls.

"There is another reason." Stated Hayate, coughing a bit harder than needed but mostly in a effort to prevent it from happening while he explained. "Many villages see Jinchuriki just as weapons. As long as they can be send to kill, they don't care about their mind. Sunagakure's Jinchuriki, who holds the Ichibi for example, was repeatedly targeted for assassination and subjected to reject to make him blood thirsty in exchange for his sanity." Explained Hayate sadly, knowing of the boys past.

"That is horrible! Why would they do that?" Asked Naruko horrified that people would do that to anyone.

"Many, Naruko-chan. While you become a Jinchuriki because Yondaime-sama only could seal it in you, the Kazekage sealed the Ichibi in his own son, before he even was born in fact. He was made a Jinchuriki to be a weapon and a sympathetic or empathic weapon wasn't going to work for his machinations." Explained Yugao sadly, revulsed by what some people were willing to do for power.

The Kazekage, Orochimaru, Uchiha Itachi, three names, three people who did the unthinkable for power. Naruko suppressed a growl in her throat, this was wrong! Why did people things like that? While her mind could think through those emotions, they weren't hysteria, not crippling fear, it was sadness, anger, confusion and so much more.

Did she know that there were worse people in the world? Sure did, that old man Danzo for example. Did she care? No, she didn't! It was wrong! And she silently vowed to change this! She would, if need be, grind her level up to level 999.999 if it was needed to beat that Kazekage guy but she would beat him _beyond_ silly for this!

Yugao could almost see Naruko's determination but then blinked when Naruko received a quest window. Those things were awfully convenient at times.

 **[Quest Alert: Surpassing the Golden Sand]**

 **Description: The Kazekage is a heartless monster, become stronger than him and show him who is boss!**

 **Quest: Reach Level ?**

 **Reqierements for Failure: Death before Reaching the Goal**

 **Reward: 50.000 Exp, 2 [?], 2 [?], 500.000 Ryo**

 **Accept?**

 **[Yes] – [No]**

Naruko was for a moment stunned since this was the most vague but at the same time most rewarding quest she ever got. Not even the level she was supossed to reach was yet known but perhaps that was because the target could change with the Kazekage getting stronger too. Even so, she pressed yes, determined to do it.

Yugao hung her head, Hayate banged it on that slab of wood gain and Hinata giggled at her friend accepting a quest like that. "Well, I guess now we have a new goal, make Naruko-chan, and Hinata-chan as a consequence, into Kage-level juggernauts even if just by level." Stated Yugao, laughing at the dumbfounded looks the two girls gave her.

"Well, before we tackle this, let's eat." Remarked Hayate before the small group continued the small break in their quest to vanquish the monsters.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Two hours and 24 [Small Green Slime] mobs later the group had finally found 10 [Small Red Slime] mobs. Those were surrounding a small, rather broken looking blacksmith in which fire still burned.

"Alright, that is the only spawning point of those guys in the whole area." Stated Yugao in slight annoyance at how they had to traverse to the entire, other side of this whole area before reaching this place!

"Can't help it Yugao-sensei, they like heat perhaps?" Asked Naruko, looking at the small slimes that were no larger than the previous ones. The anomaly come from a single larger blob. [Medium Red Slime] was it's name, it was apparently the stronger stock monster of that kind. A mini boss of sorts, or just to make the whole thing a bit harder.

"So... Tutorial level?" Asked Hinata, looking to the others who nodded briefly. It was nearly like an insult to them but then again they were talking about a dungeon that was geared to, at least, level 4 players. Therefore this thing was just a tutorial under the assumption that they weren't all that strong. With that information, they attacked. The damage they did was relatively low in case of the girls, Yugao and Hayate not attacking themselves.

It was training for the two of them, so it was bad for Yugao and Hayate to use their over the top damage points to obliterate anything in the way. Hinata also found that the slimes reacted differently to her strikes than the blue or green ones once she used her Yuuken style. What they did? The blotts of slime shooting out backward exploded into fire upon impact.

Also another thing: They were volatile to fire, the moment they were hit they exploded and burst into flame, a chain reaction was the result with Hinata killing pretty much all of them in one go. A few seconds passed before Naruko run to where the larger slime had been. "Hey! There is a Jutsu scroll!" Shouted the Naruko and they all went there quickly.

 ** **[Katon: Kakyo no Jutsu Scroll]****

 **Class:** Skill-Book

 **Rarity:** Common

 **Description:** A scroll with instructions on performing the Ninjutsu **[Katon: Kakyo no Jutsu]**. This technique is seen by many as a intermediary step toward the stronger **[Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu]** and the more numerous **[Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu]** of higher levels. When used this technique will fire a small ball of fire from the users mouth, with every 10 levels of mastery this will allow for an additional fireball. Once mastered **[Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu]** or **[Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu]** can be learned.

Effect: Teaches [Katon: Kakyo no Jutsu], +10 WIS and INT]

They all looked to each other at that piece of information. "Alright, Hayate and I both know that Jutsu already. So, who of you wants to learn it?" Asked Yugao the two girls, it was a pretty good jutsu to start with learning Katon and, considering the ability, this would actually work out very well.

"Umm... Ano... I- I think Naruko-chan should take it." Confessed Hinata, surprising Naruko with that proposal. Seeing the look on her friends face Hinata quickly went to explain: "I already have a offensive technique, you don't right? And you have much more Chakra than me." Explained Hinata and Yugao nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure? Perhaps this is something like a "Anti-Boss Key Item" or something, you know? In some games they give you this item that can help you greatly fight them." Asked Naruko and the others turned to each other but nodded. With that Naruko picked up the scroll and pressed on accept when the prompt come whether she wanted to learn the Jutsu.

Information flooded Naruko's mind as the ninjutsu was taught to her by the scroll. She smirked but stopped when they all noticed a message appear.

 ** **[Save Zone conquered!]****

 ** **Congratulations, by defeating all enemies in the area the [Smithing] Skill Tree is now available and you can use the [Blacksmith] option to craft your own items of ore's.****

 ** **Benefits: [Metal Crafting] is available ; Access to [Slimester Furnace] has been enabled ; Skill Points are made useable to obtain new [Blood Type] skills]****

They all starred at this new bit of information and Naruko quickly called up the Tutorial about those "Blood Type" skills that were mentioned.

 ** **[Blood Type Skills]****

 ** **[Blood Type] Skills, also better known as Kekkei Genkai, are normally limited to certain bloodlines. But during a recent update [The Gamer] ability allows you now to harness their power too, given that you invest [Skill Points] into the respective ability.****

 ** **List of available Kekkei Genkai at the present:****

 ** **Uzumaki Naruko:****

 ** **Byakugan (White Eye) (Dojutsu) (0/10****

 ** **Hyoton (Ice Release) (Futon/Suiton Combination) (0/10)****

 ** **Jiton (Magnet Release) (Futon/Doton Combination) (0/10)****

 ** **Chakra Chains (Inherent Skill) (To be Awakened) (0/10)****

 ** **Hinata:****

 ** **Hyoton (Ice Release) (Futon/Suiton Combination) (0/10)****

 ** **Futton (Boil Release) (Katon/Suiton Combination) (0/10)****

 ** **Byakugan (White Eye) (Dojutsu) (4/10)****

 ** **Ranton (Storm Release) (Raiton/Suiton Combination) (0/10)****

 ** **Available Skill Points:****

 ** **Naruko: 1****

 ** **Hinata: 0****

 ** **Availability is decided by elemental compatibility (whether or not one element is already possessed) or relationship with a clan. One must at least be on friendly terms with a clan head to have access to their Kekkei Genkai.]****

They all starred at this bit of information. The impossible, once again, become possible huh? Stealing Kekkei Genkai without risking your life or pissing off the people by killing their clansman and taking their eyes. Well, depending on what kind of Kekkei Genkai at least.

"Cool! I can have a Kekkei Genkai?" Asked Naruko excitedly as she bounced up and down.

Yugao on the other hand tried to make some sense of the Kekkei Genkai. The Byakugan was available because Hisashi was actually a supporter of Naruko. He liked the young girl who actually managed to push his daughter out of her shell. The rest had only in common that they either had Katon or Futon in them, the former newly learned so, the latter had to be Naruko's actual affinity.

"Alright calm down Naruko." Ordered Yugao the young girl who looked up to her in a manner that made it look like a puppy asking why. "We will discuss this later Naruko-chan, for now leave that option alone." Ordered Yugao, inciting a pout from Naruko who didn't want to wait but still let herself be pursued to do so. "Alright, we met the conditions to fight the boss, so let's go." Stated Yugao and the others nodded.

Interestingly they got directed tooward a large wall that had separated them from the city directly around the castle by and arrow. That was probably the next dungeon in this set, or the next stage. Suddenly the ground begun to shake as a large being jumped down from the wall.

This being was actually a humanoid being, though decaying and zombie like looking. It wore a silver plate armor and wielded a rusty sword in one hand. On it's helmet it had a plume stand up and oozing out of it's right eye was a black liquid.

 ** **[Boss Appearance!]****

 ** **[Necro Slime Knight: Sir Albaran] (6)****

Everyone starred as the undead, controlled by the slime in it's head, begun to move toward them, wobbling slightly as it's sword was being dragged behind it.

"A zombie?" Asked Naruko bewildered, that didn't fit in this setting at all!

"Well, more like a slime controlling a corpse." Countered Yugao as they prepared for it. Then, it finally rushed forward with a gurgled scream, becoming much faster. "Scatter!" Shouted Yugao as she and Hayate dodged with Naruko and Hinata following soon after. Naruko had the bright idea that moment to use her newest Jutsu.

"Katon: Kakyo no Jutsu!" Shouted the diminutive [Gamer] as she shot a small ball of fire at the enemy who had, according to Yugao's check, 2000 HP. To their surprise, the attack, as weak as it was, took 232 points out of him and charred a part of the body who now fixed it's gaze on Naruko. She got the Aggro of the boss and so he now focused on her as the person who dealt the largest amount of damage to him so far.

Naruko didn't have time to fire another jutsu at the corpse who was attacking her tirelessly. Hinata tried to hit it with the Byakugan but the physical strikes were blocked by the armor of the corpse, only dealing 20 points of damage for each strike.

Yugao and Hayate watched, trying to find out whether Naruko would be able to get herself out of that predicament or not. To their surprise, yes she could! Just as she was struck a puff of smoke appeared and she was replaced by a nearby branch of a tree. Further away from the knight she reappeared and went through handsigns before firing yet another Katon: Kakyo no Jutsu at the boss.

The battle went on like that, Naruko having a pretty much lonely fight with the boss because Hinata couldn't perform Katon Ninjutsu yet while Hayate and Yugao didn't want to take away the victory of Naruko by being the boss-level fighters they were. It took half a dozen hits with the Jutsu and two Critical Hits before it was defeated finally with Naruko sighing in relief.

A victory message appeared, but only before Naruko and Hinata. Apparently it knew that neither of the adults did anything.

 ** **[Congratulations! You defeated [NecroSlime Knight: Sir Albaran]!]****

 ** **Reward: 1000 EXP ; Access to [Boss Arena] Dungeons unlocked ; Access to [Slimesters Capitol Slimania] unlocked ; +1 Skill Point]****

As if on cue the gates opened to the next area and Naruko went to pick up the loot from the boss.

It was a [Boss Treasure Key] which they found the chest for quickly. In the chest they found 10.000 Ryo, which Naruko was given because she pretty much solo'ed the underleveled boss. There was also a [Iron Chain Mail], a sort of shirt made of hundreds of interlocked rings. It was supossed to be equipped under the jacket or similar things so Naruko did just that.

The third Item was a [Training Staff], a two-handed staff weapon. It increased the experience gained when training a blunt-weapon related skill by 10% and the overall experience points through fighting by 5%. Since it also had 20 points of damage it would deal unlike Naruko's Kunai, she quickly equipped it as her primary weapon while the Kunai become secondary.

The last item was a [Black Slime Soul]. This picked their interest.

 **[Black Slime Soul]**

 **Rarity: Legendary**

 **Type: Consumable**

 **Description:** A unique orb containing the powers of a [Black Slime], also known as the [Necro Slime]. When used this item raises Chakra, INT and WIS increase by Level up by 40% and gives the Skill [Soul Taker] to it's user. Cannot be unequipped.]

Naruko looked a bit horrified at that name of the perk but on Yugao's insistence pressed on it to investigate.

 ** **[Perk: [Soul Taker]]****

 **Prerequisite: [Black Slime Soul]**

 **Effect:** Passive: Learn Skills and Jutsu of defeated enemies. Active: Absorb HP or CP equal to 20% of dealt damage. When HP or CP on maximum this becomes a permanent raise in points.]

Naruko's eyes widened and the other gaped at that. Basically, Naruko now had the possibility to obtain a ability that would make Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja, look harmless in the copycat division. "Should I use it? Or should I sell it?" Asked Naruko, knowing that "Legendary" would mean this item was worth a shitload of money. It was perhaps even unique but that would make it even more valuable to keep.

"I say use it, any skill of that sort would be perfect to use." Stated Hayate, just her ability to live the world like a game was ground breaking. This? This was basically cheating the system! … then again her ability was cheating the system known as Life so no big difference there.

Naruko nodded and tapped it with her finger, activating the window to use the item itself. Seconds after confirming it, the orb exploded into a shower of sparkles which then were promptly absorbed by Naruko who looked a bit startled by this. "Weirdest feeling in ever." Muttered Naruko, shaking her head to get rid of the discomfort of this strange item activating.

She didn't feel any different, perhaps because it was a perk, or perhaps because it was passive. Anyway, a check on her status window confirmed her fourth perk, it also informed her now that the first Perk was her status as Jinchuriki, while the second in the list was actually that she was the heir of the Uzumaki clan. Okay, she nearly forgot that the Bestiary mentioned her being of a ninja clan.

"Anyway, let's get back until tomorrow." Stated Hayate, coughing slightly at the end and the others nodded. With Naruko activating the [Instant Dungeon Escape] skill, which had no penalty due to not having entered the city yet but having defeated a boss, they found themselves back on the training ground.

"Alright, you two go home for now, Hayate-kun and I need to report to Hokage-sama. And don't go around spending those points except for you Hinata, if you can use them on your Byakugan." Ordered Yugao the two girls who both nodded, albeit in Naruko's case begrudgingly.

Then something occurred to her. "Wait, can't I go with Hinata-chan and ask Hisashi-sama if he would be okay with it?" Asked Naruko curiously and Yugao stopped for a moment at _that_ proposal. She nearly forgot that Naruko was on very good terms with the Hyuuga head because she actually helped Hinata improve better than him. And Naruko rarely trained actively with her until now.

Yugao gave her permission to the little [Operation Byakugan] as Naruko called it in her head as the two children run off, Naruko dragging Hinata after herself a bit. "They are really cute like that, right Hayate-kun?" Asked the purple haired woman and her boyfriend/fiance nodded in agreement to that. No questions there. Though it was more of a puppies playing together cute to be honest than a romantic cute.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Naruko and Hinata made it to the compound rather quickly, particularly because they took the "Ninja Highway" which basically were the rooftops.

Kids of ten and above were nothing special to run over them, no one would complain about two academy students in their second to third year taking that path anyway. Anyway, when the guard saw them he didn't hesitate to let the heiress and her best friend through, Naruko was such a common sight by now that the motto become: Better have her come through the front rather than endure another prank.

Literally. She taught the Hyuuga the fear before the prankster skills of a bored Naruko, nothing was more terrifying for a clan with X-Ray vision than being unable to stop a ten year old kid from entering their compound. Some suspected she had some kind of invisibility power that even the Byakugan couldn't see through. Truth was? There were tons of secret passageways and the Byakugan apparently didn't allow to look downward.

Or the Hyuuga just didn't look that way like most people. Strangely no one else was aware of this it seemed. She did tell them about how there are secret passages under the whole village but no one found them until now other than her it seemed. But she also didn't want to give them away to them so easily and kept her mouth shut.

Naruko smiled as several of the clan members greeted her. She was, despite all, on good terms with most of the clan. Enough that her [Reputation] with the clan at large was very friendly on average. Well, perhaps it was partially from respect to her infiltration skills, who knows? She did, after all, infiltrating the Anbuu HQ, the Hyuuga compound and had never been caught was a skill they could respect.

It also didn't hurt that she actually helped the sweet young heiress of the clan, Hyuuga Hinata, to overcome her shyness slowly and improve due to that.

It didn't take long for the two girls to arrive at the main residence, Hinata's home. The building was done in a traditional, Japanese style. It was gigantic, just as expected from the currently largest and wealthiest clan in Konoha. They also had a bad habit of floundering that fact a bit too much. At the door waited no one other than Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's very mean, very pessimistic and older cousin from the branch family.

Naruko at first hated the boy for his attitude, but after Hinata explained to her his reasons she had calmed down. She still pranked his ass every chance she got and considering that he was quite the bully? Well... he was afraid out of his mind of her. Most talented in the clan sure, but he still got a bit of a purple tint in his hair from last week.

"Ohayo Neji-kun, I see you got new clothes." Smirked Naruko at the young man who swallowed at seeing the goddess of pranks before him. There were few females that could terrify the entire Anbuu of Konoha, had the respect of the elders, were on Danzo's "Don't mess with" list and could make half the population of Konoha warry of the next stunt she would pull. She was the only one under 28, by the way.

So yeah, that he was afraid of her had a good reason. Seeing as people still didn't stop acting stupid showed just how stupid most people were. "Yes, I assume you escorted Hinata-sama home?" Asked Neji, warry of his cousins best friend who, despite lacking in many aspects, was the hardest opponent you could face below Chunin level if she wasn't forbidden from using trickery, traps and similar things.

Only half the village really was afraid of her because the rest were civilians. Yes, those idiots just didn't get the message that this girl was just too good for them to mess with. He shuddered at the idea of Naruko going berserk with pranks. She knew the village better than anyone else, she could kill anyone by planting bombs everywhere under the village.

And considering she never got caught until she was finished and _wanted_ it probably to happen, he wasn't sure if Konoha was ready for something like a Naruko who hated everyone. He knew that many thought that Hinata was one of the few things in the village keeping her loyal and so no one batted a eye on their friendship. It was also a fact that those who could try to stop their friendship knew she would probably go overbord on her pranks against them. And overbord meant killing them accidentally.

So he just let them into the house and left as quickly as possible. They both found Hiashi sitting in the living room, Hinata's sister Hanabi not around so she was probably training with someone. Good. Naruko didn't have anything against Hanabi on a personal level, but the girl was arrogant. She was too much indoctrinated into that "Talent is all and hard work won't make you better than a genius" nonsense that the clan was so infamous for.

"Ohayo Hiashi-dono." Greeted Naruko the clan head who looked up from his paperwork when they entered the room.

"Ohayo Naruko-san, I see Hinata was with you." Stated Hiashi, keeping polite despite how Naruko was pretty close to being a family member from the amount of time she spent with them due to Hinata. Even though he showed a cold exterior, Hiashi still cared for his daughter and thus for her one best friend. Naruko's constant encouraging had given Hinata much needed strength to work on her own failings making her stronger.

"Yup, we were training! Jiji gave us two tutors to help us train, Yugao-sensei and Hayate-sensei." Explained Naruko happily and with a gesture of his, she had learned a lot in her time with them he had to admit because she didn't do it right away, she sat down along with Hinata.

"I see, so that was why you two took so long?" Asked Hiashi, looking at the two of them, approving of the idea of Naruko, the one who could drag Hinata out of her shell, helping his daughter train properly.

"Mhmm, but there is another thing." Answered Naruko and Hiashi raised a eyebrow at her statement. "Invite: Hyuuga Hiashi." Intoned Naruko loudly and the man nearly jumped out of his skin at seeing the box with the invitation appear before him.

"Naruko-san, what is that?" Asked Hiashi, not knowing what this was from looks alone.

Naruko smiled and answered: "It's a ability I gained a week ago. It makes my life a sort of RPG so I can see my own stats, skills and improve them all." She explained to Hiashi who tapped [Yes] on the small window and looked at the two girls.

[The Gamer] and [Sleeping Beauty of the Hyuuga] hung above Naruko and Hinata respectively. Naruko was a bit stronger than his own daughter was, at Level 10 while she was at Level 7. Looking above himself he found that he also had a title and name with level over his head.

 ** **[Prideful Head of the Hyuuga Clan]****

 ** **[Hyuuga Hiashi Lvl 65]****

He nodded in approval of himself as he looked at the two girls. "I take it you already added your two tutors to this party?" Asked Hiashi, trying to discern more information about this.

"Yup, I can share it with party members but I need to refresh it every 24 hours so they retain the abilities. We can go into Dungeons to fight, and after I beat a low-level boss in the first dungeon we went through a new option was given to my ability." Explained Naruko and he raised his eyebrow at the child. "I can exchange very special points, Skill Points they are called, for Kekkei Genkai if I am friendly with the clan or share a element that makes up the Kekkei Genkai." Explained Naruko to him and that stopped him.

"Alright, what does that have to do with me then? I would understand keeping this secret after all." Asked Hiashi, confused that the girl was giving away such valuable information to him.

Naruko shifted a bit nervously before opening her own menu, navigating to the Kekkei Genkai selection section. Hiashi didn't need to be told what it listed, seeing the different icons. On the top was a stylized Byakugan, then there was the "Magnet" kanji, followed by a "Ice" kanji and finally what looked like a human with chains coming out of him, or rather her from the shape of the figure.

"I- I wanted to ask if I could have your permission to use one of the points to get a Byakugan, then I could help Hinata better with her own." She asked, more timidly than was usual for the normally confident red-head.

Hiashi leaned back in his seat, contemplating his answer. On one hand Naruko was probably the single most trustworthy person he knew. She was fiercely loyal to Konoha, she loved Hinata like a sister and despite the pranks had also a love for Hinata's family. As the Kyuubi Jinchuriki though it would be impossible to put the caged bird seal on her, the Kyuubi rejected any form of Juin instantly and his chakra flowed through her.

All things considered he could see pro's and con's to this possibility. For one thing Naruko was not someone to betray your trust in her. She was a idealistic girl who retained enough realism to know right from wrong and knew the world wasn't perfect. Alone the fact that she hadn't yet went and run away with this ability was a clear sign. She was also stable, acting childish, pranking people, a sunshine in a dark world of ninja and murder.

Another reason he liked her: Naruko was always refreshing to have around, balsam to his strained nerves in other words. Then a idea come to his mind. "I can agree to that, but there is a condition that must be met." Stated Hiashi and Naruko cocked her head to the side cutely, confused by this.

"As you know the Byakugan is a highly valued Dojutsu, should someone gain one of your eyes they could steal it from the village as has happened before. Therefore you would have to sign a Blood Binding Contract." He explained and Naruko blinked confused which was only natural in his eyes, it was after all rather obscure. The last time it was used was by the Uchiha when Hatake Kakashi obtained his Sharingan.

"A Blood Binding Contract is a special sort of seal based contract. With it you will agree that, if your eyes are transplanted to anyone that isn't part of Konoha, that person will die. It will also cause your own death as a side effect should you betray the village of your own free will. This is to prevent enemies from getting their hands on your eyes." Explained Hiashi and Naruko frowned, her mind going over the possibilities of this option.

Finally she nodded. "Alright, I think it is just fair, right? But if that is a option, why are there those caged bird seal things?" Asked Naruko and Hiashi smiled at her answer, it was clear that she didn't like it as usual.

"The Hyuuga Elders are adamant that the seal is the only real way to preserve the clan. The contract was only recently developed, a bit over 16 years ago and that is, to them, too soon to give up their old traditions." Explained the clan head to the girl who frowned.

"I knew I should have pranked them harder, but now I at least have a target for Saturday." She muttered and Hiashi sweated a bit, Naruko had lay low in recent times. Hiashi felt a pang of sympathy with the elders but then the rest of his mind kicked Sympathy in the crown jewels and reminded him that Hizashi died because of their stupid traditions and Neji had the seal because of them too.

"Well, I have a copy of the contract luckily with me, I just need to do the modifications." He explained before picking a page of paper from inside his desk and then begun to make the modifications, using the special ink that was mixed with his blood to make the seals activate.

"Alright, one last thing before we proceed. Be aware that when you graduate, since I know you two would be teamed up, I want you Naruko to act as Hinata's bodyguard. Protect her. That is the condition for me to agree too." Explained Hiashi and Naruko nodded before following his instructions to use her own blood to write her signature at the bottom, right under Hiashi's own. Seconds later all the text glowed and Naruko winced.

She felt something on her left upper arm and when looking, she found the Hyuuga symbol as a light, pink scar there. "Alright, that is the sign that the contract was made official, now you can do add the Byakugan if you wish." Explained Hiashi and Naruko nodded, her observe skill showed that it wasn't a slave mark and had no purpose beyond anchoring the contract to her body.

With a single tap, the level of mastery went from 0/10 to 1/10 and instantly Naruko flinched, feeling her eyes burn suddenly. Hiashi observed how Naruko begun to rub her eyes frantically, as if in pain. He quickly activated his Byakugan and watched in fascination how her Chakra network begun to rearange itself around her eyes until it had the typical shape of someone with a Dojutsu.

When she opened her eyes again Hiashi was greeted with slightly altered eyes. Her Iris become much lighter in shade, still blue but now much lighter than previously. Her pupils were still there but now the blue encrouched into it, like a mixture of the typical Hyuuga eyes and her old.

Then, suddenly, a new window popped up before her.

 ** **[Congratulations! You have completed the Hidden Quest [Farsight, Farreach]!]****

 ** **[Reward: 500 XP, +2 Levels of [Byakugan], +1 [Beginners Jyuuken] Skill Book]****

They all looked at this message surprised, Naruko didn't even know about that quest! Checking her stats Naruko found that the Byakugan was at Level 12 now, considering the ten step improvement? Most likely all Kekkei Genkai would grow that way when she placed a point on it.

Looking at the book she found that it was simply a book that allowed her to learn instantly basic skills associated with a certain subject like, in this case, the Jyuuken style. Quickly activating the book a new message appeared.

 ** **[Congratulations! You have unlocked [Beginner Jyuuken User] as a Skill! +1% Damage while using Jyuuken based Taijutsu, +1% chance of parrying, +1% chance of hitting a Tenketsu point of the opponent, +1% chance of disabling]****

 ** **[Congratulations! [Beginner Jyuuken User] has leveled up to 10! +10% Damage while using Jyuuken based Taijutsu, +10% Chance of parrying, +10% chance of hitting a Tenketsu point of the opponent, +10% chance of disabling]****

Naruko blinked, her mind gaining the knowledge of the very basics quickly while her muscles ached from sudden gain of basic muscle memory as if she had just practiced for over four days without pause. Naruko groaned, aching all over her body while her muscles spasmed just slightly. Even stamina monster like her couldn't take that.

Hiashi laughed slightly at that display, mentally noting to talk to the Hokage later on. This could be the opportunity to break any further influence of the civilians over Naruko and do what he had actually wanted to do for years now and as he had promised her parents: Take her in, at least as a ward of the Hyuuga clan. Now that she actually had the Byakugan he could justify it better by claiming it had been dormant until now and thus she had to be turned over to his care.

He patted himself on the shoulder for his own genius, he surprised himself at times.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

So here ends chapter 2 for all to see! And I am afraid I will continue the fanfic here.

Regarding any typing errors: Stupid OpenOffice deleted the spell checker archives so it can happen. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter 3: Growing Stronger****

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Hello to chapter 3 of this fanfiction. Yes I know that people are worrying about my other fanfictions but I really don't want to abandon them all. Even so this was the easiest to pick up from due to not much work having gotten done before my laptop broke down like he did.

Regarding the Review about the first dungeon, two things: First of all, the dungeons are different dimensions if Naruko creates them, they don't have any relation to Konoha itself so this is simply "Gaia" going by popular fantasy and RPG rather than what fits the world. Secondly: I could have used zombies, which is in "The Gamer" the first dungeon, but we are talking about two ten year old girls, I think we can agree that fighting undead ninja in a post-apocalyptic Konoha wouldn't be good for their experience. And as stated above, this is training for the girls, neither Yugao nor Hayate are supossed to take action unless it is absolutely necessary. The boss wasn't inciting this because Naruko had the Jutsu that is effective against it and managed herself.

I hope this clears that up and we can continue with the chapter rather than argue about this, ne?

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Yugao and Hayate entered a short time after parting with their young charges the Hokage tower to report to the Sandaime about their first dungeon experience.

Entering the room they found the old man doing what he appeared to do most of the time: Paperwork. It was quite sad that "The Professor" in such a sorry state but neither would trade with him. Then again, Naruko wanted his job for some reason. Why? They didn't know but Yugao suspected that she wouldn't care anyway because it still was the Hokage position. And probably would find a solution to paperwork too.

"Hokage-sama, we come to report on our latest assignment." Stated Yugao respectfully and could see the relief of her superior at the distraction.

Activating a privacy seal the aged leader of Konoha sat back and beckoned them forward. "Well? How went the first dungeon?" Asked Sarutobi with a smile on his face as he looked at the pair of ninja that were standing before him in interest.

Yugao stepped forward, as usual she was the one between them who talked more. "Yes Hokage-sama. The dungeon was rather easy to be honest, we believe it was meant from the get-go to be used by low level people, which also explains the boost of three levels when they formed a party." Explained Yugao to the old man who frowned, none the less interested in hearing.

Yugao then begun to explain what happened in the dungeon, how the girls rather easily dispatched of the various slimes encountered before Naruko, quite literally, single-handedly took on the boss of the first part of the over all dungeon. Sarutobi was surprised that, in the end Naruko actually managed to do something like that but it also made him proud of her for that accomplishment.

"Finally, the victory unlocked a new function though it appears it didn't include either Hayate-kun nor me." Explained Yugao finally coming to the most important paprt of this whole explanation. "Naruko and Hinata can exchange certain points for Kekkei Genkai, Naruko-chan wants to ask Hiashi-sama to let her use this to obtain the Byakugan." Explained Yugao and Sarutobi paled slighly. Naruko, obtaining the Byakugan?

"Yugao-san, please sent an alarm to the Anbuu, Case Alpha Omega Foxtrot could happen." Stated Sarutobi and Yugao blinked before her brain processed what he meant. The near weekly training exercises of Naruko pranking the Anbuu HQ would, if this case really happened, become actually dangerous to everyone involved. Fuck.

She swallowed and nodded to the aged village leader. "I- I will do so. But I am not sure whether Naruko-chan will-" She stopped as a message appeared before her and Hayate.

[Event Alert: Party Leader Uzumaki Naruko earned the [Byakugan] Kekkei Genkai]

She sighed. "Never mind, she convinced Hiashi-sama to allow her to get it." Stated Yugao with a sigh. Well, that meant only that the Anbuu would now be unable to hide from her. "Hokage-sama, another thing. Naruko-chan has learned about the Kyuubi, she read a entry in the bestiary about Jinchuriki which listed her." Explained Yugao sadly, knowing that this had thrown the girl for a loop at the time.

Sarutobi whinced, so much for the plan to wait until she was a Chunin. Now she wasn't even a Genin and a bestiary listed her as a Jinchuriki. "What did that bestiary say?" Asked Sarutobi, hoping it didn't do anything stupid like saying they were the Bijuu.

"It explained Jinchuriki rather well all things considered, but did list her as the only one she knew personally it seems. She was also the poster child in the list." She explained with a sigh, not liking how it went south that way. "Luckily Hinata-chan appears to have been taught enough about sealing to know the difference, I think that helped Naruko." Explained Yugao and Sarutobi nodded, sighing slightly.

Then a sly smirk appeared on Yugao's face. "I kind of mentioned how the Sandaime treats his own son though. I suggest we postpone any visits from him or keep her in a dungeon during those times or else he will find himself pranked so badly that not even his golden sand can save him anymore." Informed Yugao her superior who shuddered at the idea of Naruko takinig revenge in the stead of her fellow Jinchuriki.

"Good idea, I will inform you two when that happens to arrange such actions." He explained to the two and they just nodded. He sunk back in his seat and then asked: "What are your plans tomorrow? Another dungeon exploration?" Asked Sarutobi the two, he had arranged with Iruka to exclude Hinata and Naruko for the next week from class so they could train with Yugao and Hayate. It was also a good exercise for later after all.

"We thought about doing some real tutoring. Naruko-chan needs a bit of help with her different skills and I read that having a "Tutor" will actually give benefits." Explained Yugao to the old man and Sarutobi nodded in understanding, that could be actually helpful.

"How many tutors can they have at the same time? And what exactly are the benefits?" Asked Hiruzen interested, looking at the two that had been tasked with helping the girls during training.

"Up to five different teachers." Answered Hayate, followed by a fit of coughing. Ever since the last war his lungs had been like that, a poison had been used by Hanzo the Salamander and it had burned at his lungs like acid. He was saved but retained a incurable illness from it. "It doesn't stack up though if they are similar like boosting EXP." Explained Hayate, having read up on this himself.

Yugao nodded in agreement and explained: "I myself give a boost in form of five times more experience points, but I must first officially take them on as apprentices. I also give apparently a boost to people I teach the Hakage-Ryu style to through the skill associated with it. Same with Hayate but in that case it apparently stacks up." She explained, still confused about all this but apparently skill related bonuses were different.

"I see, anything else to report?" Asked Sarutobi, looking at the two before him but at their shake of their heads he dismissed them. Once they were out he sighed tiredly and leaned back. "I am getting too old for this kind of stress. Where are Tsunade and Jiraya when I need them?" He muttered but then sighed again, his head hitting the table before him.

"Oh yeah, one is going around for information, no matter what that information is, and the other is still reeling from the loss of her brother and fiance. I really should take Naruko up on her offer, at least for a week." Muttered Sarutobi to himself, feeling all of his years bearing down on his old shoulders.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Naruko sighed contently as she woke up, a message informing her as usual about the refilling of her HP and CP as well as the healing of [Extreme Muscle Overexertion].

Strangely it said she had been healed by 50% because she had slept on a Futon. Why did she sleep on a Futon? Then it hit her, the last day rushing back into her awareness. After getting the Byakugan and the scroll, Hiashi had offered for her to stay for the night as it was getting late at that point. She didn't last a second after hitting the pillow, falling asleep instantly.

She sat up, yawning as she stretched. She had been given a Futon in Hinata's room because Naruko had been shown to be unable to sleep in foreign environments unless someone close to her was in the same room. Looking to the clock she found it was only 7:30 AM, give or take a few minutes. Hinata was already out of bed and so Naruko decided to use her new eyes to check where she was.

The sensation of the Byakugan was really alien to Naruko, it disorientated her for a moment when she perceived _everything_ around her at the same time! It took her a minute or two to get a hang on the whole thing and focus it around to look for Hinata.

With that finding her was rather easy, Naruko recognized her due to the height and from the smaller person striking at her and being struck, she was sparring with Hanabi and if Naruko was to take a guess, Hinata was actually beating Hanabi back. Hinata had a very high dexterity stat which allowed her to use greater speed and, well, dexterity while Naruko saw her use her point to enhance her Byakugan more.

Naruko hadn't done that, she wanted another Kekkei Genkai after all. It would add work for her but another power like that was great. She stood up, and was about to grab her clothes that she had discarded for the spare pjama that Hinata kept in her room for such occassions, not the first time really, she found a pair of spare clothes that she definitely knew belonged to Hinata.

Seriously. She knew Hinata's wardrobe better than her dad. Really.

She once mentioned while visiting a nice looking, orange dress and Hiashi had been bewildered his daughter had something orange. She gave it to her a few years ago for christmas, if you wonder. So be fair to him.

She put those clothes on, a bit large on her rather small body but, well, who cares? And went to the backyard.

As her newly upgraded eyes had shown, Hinata was sparring with Hanabi and a short check on Hinata revealed that her current Byakugan level was 60, probably rounded upward or something. Hanabi had a impressive 53 but that still wasn't up to par with Hinata's own level at the Kekkei Genkai. Thank Gaia for the [Gamer] ability. Right?

"I see you noticed their training." Stated Hiashi, startling Naruko into jumping up and around which was quite funny to him. "I talked last night with Yugao-san and Hayate-kun, they agreed that you can train during the morning here since they already were informed by your ability about the Byakugan." He explained to the girl who nodded but looked still a bit surprised.

"Anyway, I will be going this afternoon to talk with Hokage-sama about your living arangements, because you will be charged with protecting our heir and also helping her train, not to mention that your Byakugan puts you in danger too, it will be necessary for you to move into the Hyuuga compound. It will also allow you to start training earlier." He explained to the girl who looked a bit dumbfounded.

To be honest, that face reminded him of a puppy and he could imagine dogears on her head with one raised, the other to the side in confusion. Just a tilt of the heaaaaad- yeah! There it was! Perfect Confused-Puppy™ look right there. "That also means you will stay with our family." He added and a happy realization eclipsed her confusion. He should get sunglasses, that brightness could blind him.

With Hanabi and Hinata occupied, Hiashi took Naruko to the side. He knew she would take a while to really get a hang on her Byakugan due to the side-effect of her Byakugan having been added artificially. Just as he was about to get her to get into a proper stance a pop-up appeared before her.

 ** **[Do you want to add [Hyuuga Hiashi] as a Tutor?]****

 ** **[Tutor Perk: x2 Byakugan & Jyuuken skill levelling]****

 ** **[Yes] – [No]****

Naruko looked to him but then clicked on [Yes] and to Hiashi appeared a small list in his field of vision. [Students: Uzumaki Naruko, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi ; 3/10]. Hiashi could only guess that meant he could take ten students over all.

"Well Naruko-chan, that appears to settle your little problem with the growth." Stated Hiashi, it made things easier in his mind. After all, Naruko had a penalty on those skills and the Kekkei Genkai against leveling them because of not being actual part of the clan. The next hour was spend with Naruko trying in vein to use both the Byakugan, the style and her personal approach to Taijutsu to strike him.

Evading? No problem, the girl was harder to hit than a fly with jetpack. Hitting? His defense was too dense. According to her skill, he had his Byakugan maxed out, a contrast to her level 12 Byakugan. Said eyes were, aside of color, the same as any born Hyuuga, the same veins, the same seeming strain on her eyes. Even the same abilities just that she was at times still adjusting to the Kekkei Genkai's strange visuals.

It was funny in a way to him seeing a ten year old struggle with offensive but being the most evasive fighter he saw so far. And the best? Whenever he did hit her, she just jabbed at that point quickly to reopen it. She was so resistant to pain that she could just do it herself and that was impressive if also sad. Twice during the next four hours a notice would appear about her leveling up her Byakugan, while the same held true to the Jyuuken.

Hiashi was quite pleased with the progress, Naruko had the stamina to go on for another few hours he guessed, she didn't even look winded yet. "Alright, that is enough for now Naruko-chan." He stated, letting his own stance go while Naruko, bruised all over as she was, relaxed too. "You did quite well for a beginner, Naruko-chan, especially in the defense." He commented on her ability to adapt to the fighting-style.

Normally it would be frowned upon to change the style but considering Naruko never trained in it before, or even was a actual Hyuuga. So it could be forgiven that combined her dodge-tank approach with the Jyuuken. And it was frustrating to fight against to be honest. But even then this was quite a good method of fighting since it provided her with defense that she would lack otherwise.

Naruko beamed at him for that and seemed more than eager to continue training in one way or another. "Thanks Hiashi-sama!" Replied the girl who was quite eager. Hiashi knew that she would be go and probably do something that didn't involve sitting around in a classroom. Luckily she didn't need to go there for a while to be honest. Really good that they had allowed Naruko and Hinata to stay out of school for this training.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Two days after Naruko moved into the Hyuuga compound the results of the training were astounding.

For one, due to Yugao and Hayate becoming their "Tutor's", their EXP rose five times as fast. Furthermore, the effect of the area actually stacked up with Yugao and Hayate's so they actually got twice as much than just with them.

Seeing as it could be useful to not rely just on Taijutsu, Hinata had picked up the sword which Hayate thaught her. She learned much faster than she had any right to, to be honest, and roped Naruko also into the training but she had a different favorite weapon: The Bo. The bo was the staff, a basic, simple weapon on first glance but it had the reach that a Katana lacked.

In the hands of a versatile and quite imaginative girl? It become the Sweezer army knive of Ninja. Club, staff, shield, wannabe spear. It become all that and more by just a change of the grip. It even could become a wooden replacement for a sword when she grabbed it as if she held a sword in her hands. It was this day that Naruko found herself with free time, for the first time in a long while.

And what did she do? She went to the Hokage. She was peeved for not being told and that showed nicely and made people avoid her more than usual because, you know what? Angry Naruko is _Angry_ , with all the additions! And everyone knew that a emotional Naruko was worse than Anko if you drop her Dango. The only thing lacking would be a fire aura around her while she stomps so hard the ground shakes.

Sadly for the general Shinobi populace, Naruko has a short attention span, and the moment you hang a sign on a door stating "Don't Enter" then you can be guaranteed that she would go in just to see why she wasn't allowed to.

An hour or so late Sarutobi Hiruzen walked along that same corridor when he saw it: Naruko leaving the room. "Naruko! What in the name of the sage are you doing there?!" Asked the old man shocked, panic growing in him as Naruko's slightly altered eyes turned to him.

"Jiji!" Shouted she suddenly and he remembered that she had been seen angrily walking here. Oh shit. "Why didn't you tell me about the furball in my guts? Didn't I have a right to know it? And what about the Uzumaki-clan? One of my perks calls me the heir of that clan so why didn't you tell me?!" Asked Naruko angrily and Sarutobi found himself facing a little dragon. Fangs and claws included.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Three hours after this Sarutobi sighed as he finished telling Naruko the general reason why he didn't tell her, mainly because it was dangerous if people knew of her heritage.

He also questioned her what she did, even though he saw it already. She had absorbed every scroll in the room where he stored the Forbidden Scroll but the only Jutsu she had managed to sort out so far was Kagebunshin no Jutsu, the rest were just hanging around in her mind.

What come after he finished his long explanation was surprising to Naruko, who had added him to her party to show him the confusing list of Jutsu she had.

 **[Congratulations! Hidden Quest completed: [Letting the Fox out]]**

 **Goal: Interrogate Sarutobi for his Reasons (Complete)**

 **[Rewards: 800 EXP, +1 Skill Point, +10 Stat Points, Sarutobi Hiruzen can be taken as a Tutor]**

Naruko starred at this, she didn't even know that there was such a quest to begin with. Then again, this was a "Hidden Quest" so it was probably just normal for it to be the case.

"Well, seems like the game wants to tell us something here." Remarked Sarutobi, looking at the message from his position while Naruko looked a bit confused. "Let's see what my own boons as a teacher would be." He commented and opened his own menu, having played with it while he had it the day that Yugao took on Naruko and Hinata.

 **[Sarutobi Hiruzen]**

 **Rank: Hokage** ** **(+10 [Loot] when killing monsters, no Level Penalty, [Bojutsu] skill EXP bonus: x4)]****

He blinked at this information, it wasn't all there was but it was the most important he needed. His Level was also 1942, by the way, but there were penalties, like [Advanced Age] which gave him huge decreases in his stats. Well, he had to exercise more in the future it seemed.

"Whoa! Does that mean you could teach me Bojutsu?" Asked Naruko excitedly and he was ripped out of his thoughts by her. Her and her doom-gaze-Puppy-Eyes. Yes, he called it that. She was too cute and effective. He could bet even Orochimaru wouldn't be able to resist! Hell, even Danzo he wouldn't be able to do that easily.

"Yes, I am considered a master of the art. Does that mean you want to learn it?" Asked Sarutobi, interested what the little girl wanted to do but she already opened her menu and he saw her work her inventory. It was so useful this inventory, until a certain threshhold was reached, you could carry anything around. Treshhold meaning a number of items equal to your own STR stat.

Stackeable weapons (Throwing weapons) always were put as one item in stacks of up to 999 items. Naruko herself could carry 85 items. She finally mateialized what she wanted and caught a Bo staff, roughly three feet long but generally just a simple piece of wood straightened into this shape. It was a clear training Bo but from what he could tell it gave a higher boost than the ordinary ones he knew.

"Where did you get that?" He asked curiously as the child held it with a wide grin on her face.

"The first boss had this neat key for a chest with the true treasures!" She explained to the old man who smiled fondly at her enthusiasm, especially as he now found himself a willing student for Bojutsu, which he had lacked among his last three students who didn't pick up his art.

"Well Naruko, I think if you really want to learn the art of Bojutsu, then I will gladly teach you." He told her, to which she cheered. He didn't know of the monster he had unleashed upon the world.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

A day after the confrontation found Naruko, Hinata, Hayate and Yugao on Training Ground 14 once again.

It was time to challenge the next stage of the dungeon and they didn't waste time standing around. The moment they arrived at the gates they were again in [Fields of Slimester] and again a killing counter was set but they ignored this.

Moving into the city, which was decrepit to the naked eye, they got a new Message:

 **[King Slimesters Country]**

Bonus: +20% Experience Points

Current Level: Slimesters Capitol Slimania

 **Timelimit until Boss Appearance: 30:00 Minutes**

 **Goal: Destroy as many enemies before the boss appears as possible to reduce the amount of enemies swarming you during the fight.]**

They looked at that message and then to one another. "Okay, that is mean." Stated Naruko, not sure what to think about that new version of the boss conditions.

"If I had to guess, I would say that we should hurry." Stated Yugao and the others nodded.

"Alright, all out assault! Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" Shouted Naruko and five clones appeared around her, dividing her points by 6 that way. With a base stat of 4135 that gave each clone and Naruko herself, 689 CP to use. "Okay girls! Swarm out and take out as many enemies as possible!" Shouted Naruko and a collective "Hai!" followed the command to which the clones jumped off in all directions.

"Alright, while Naruko's clones take out monsters you go and put up traps and the like." Ordered Yugao with Naruko nodding. After the recent prank she played on the village elders, which involved unheard amounts of backing powder and paint, she discovered that this translated into a skill: [Grandmaster Trap Builder].

It basically made her able to make anyone fall into a trap, which included pranks. But unless she wanted to make it lethal it wasn't. She could kill you with pepper spray, just so you know. It was absolute mastery and the origin of her [Prank Queen] perk. In other words: She is awesome.

Also, the whole "Downloaded the whole Archieve around the Sealed Scroll" incident blew over after discovering the [Scroll Creation] skill which allowed her to create instruction manuals for all Jutsu and skills she had. Using that she had given Hinata a copy of the [Katon: Kakyo no Jutsu] scroll, so she could use it now too. The same went with the [Medium Trap Builder] skill, which was the limit to how advanced a manual she could make.

Because of that Hinata helped her when they begun to use wreckage of the surrounding area to make the trap, a trap for the boss and it's helpers if any.

The clones on the other hand encountered new types of enemies. Namely [Small Purple Slime], [Small Orange Slime] and [Small Yellow Slime] as well as their medium sized counterparts. Aside of those there were also [Necroslime Guard] mobs, which were the animated corpses of armored humans wielding a variety of weapons indicating a outlandish weaponry.

They, like the boss of the prior dungeon, were controlled by black slimes, [Necroslime] to be exact. Less frequently than most they dropped their weapons, such as spears, swords, some shields, helmets and the like. Between Jyuuken attacks and [Katon: Kakyo no Jutsu], the enemies were easy pickings. Even so it took quite some time to get those annoying slimes down.

While this was happening, Yugao and Hayate were investigating the cities buildings. In them they found a rather macabre piece of information: This country once was inhabited by humans. Many houses still held pictures of families, clothes, even skeletons huddled together as if in their last minutes of starving. Many houses had been broken in by slimes at some point, but most showed signs of people having stayed there until running out of food.

In many building they found [Necroslime] controlled zombies, including woman and children in simple peasant clothes. In armories they found larger numbers of [Necroslime Knight] mobs and very good loot but it showed a grim picture. From what they found, it indicated that this once was supossed to be a prospering country until those slimes showed up.

The natives, who only had steel weapons and no Jutsu or Chakra, were unable to fight back against the maleable slimes. Escape routes they found indicated that people may have escaped, but for many, especially the guards and soldiers, it had been the last days of their lifes. It wasn't until the timer showed 01:01 minutes left that they returned to the gathering point.

As usual no one could make out the large number of traps Naruko had made, neither of the two adults had an idea where the traps were due to the absolute mastery of the skill. "Naruko-chan, report." Ordered Yugao finally, they had about a minute left for it.

"Hai, Yugao-sensei." Answered the girl before explaining: "The traps are all set, we were attacked a few times but Hinata-chan was able to defeat all of the [Necroslime Guard] enemies as well as the different slimes. My clones also report no further slimes in the city from what we know. The enemies all had special abilities once again." Explained Naruko to Yugao who nodded, knowing that much.

Hinata was who picked up after Naruko: "The [Purple Slime] mobs are venomous, the [Orange Slime] mobs can harden like rock apparently but become immobile and are also the slowest so far, while the [Yellow Slime] mobs appear to be capable of Raiton ninjutsu." Explained Hinata and the two adults nodded, this did coincede with their own observations so far.

"Alright, everyone take a [Soldier Pill], we need to refill our Chakra." Ordered Yugao and the group did just that. Normally those pills would be unavailable to Hinata and Naruko but due to the situation Yugao and Hayate went to the trouble of purchasing low level ones for the girls to replenish their Chakra with them.

Just as their Chakra had regenerated a loud buzzing noise drew their attention up the street, to the large doors of the castle in the middle of the city. Those opened up and out stepped, or slurched, a pair of animated corpses, over their heads hung the name [Necroslime Royal Guard], level 6 monsters.

Following them was something grotesque. Again it was a corpse, but this one was nothing but a skeleton with black ooze filling in the clothes. On top of it's head was a crone and it held a scepter like mace in it's hand.

 ** **[Boss Appearance!]****

 ** **[Necroslime Queen: Elezaroth III] (7)****

There was the queen it appeared and both Yugao and Hayate realized that this probably meant that the royal family had been probably killed and now housed the leaders of the slimes.

Luckily it was still rather weak, lower than any of the team so it was no trouble. "Okay, take out the adds, we will keep the boss busy." Ordered Yugao, deciding it was best to get the additional enemies out of the way before the boss was taken on.

The boss itself was apparently a tank, having 20.000 HP. Why she was that way showed soon, the moment a guard was killed by Naruko she shrieked loudly and another two appeared. "Great *Cough* she spawns new ones if the old ones die." Muttered Hayate as he blocked the sloppy swing of the mace wielded by the boss.

Yugao kept on her toes, frowning as she dodged the clumsy swings of the skeleton animated only by the slime. The thing didn't even have that good of a control over the body. "New plan, you two get the boss, Hayate and I will go take on the adds. Naruko, plan "Iron Chain Bind" is a go!" Shouted Yugao before disengaging and switching places with Naruko who had taken on the pair while Hayate did the same with Hinata.

Naruko, with a flick of her wrist, shot a orange colored chain from her sleeve of the newest armor she had made. The new armor, [Thick Leather Jacket] was a part of a new set of clothes that raised her DEF from 20 to 39. Anyway, the chain itself was made of her Chakra, one of the two Kekkei Genkai she used her points for. The first was Jiton, the Magnet Release and the other was Chakra Chains.

According to the description it was a rare ability manifesting mostly in female members of the Uzumaki Clan. They fed both on the Chakra of the user as well as gaining strength based on the Chakra levels of the opponent. You could bind a Bijuu easily with them actually. Because the chains were still part of her own Chakra, she could both easily manipulate them and didn't spend too much Chakra on them.

She planned to threaten the Kyuubi with it should she ever need to contact him for a bit of assistance and he was stubborn. Anyway, the Chain was tipped with a short blade which struck a patch of Earth and as if on command this sent a huge trunk of a tree suddenly flew out of nowhere, bowling over the boss and taking out a solid 2000 points out of her.

Hinata followed this up by using Jyuuken on the boss who was mostly slime and didn't wear armor. It was a bit annoying but apparently, whatever materials the inhabitants used for their armor, were Chakra resistant to an extent. That wasn't true for the ordinary clothes even if the queen wore some nice regalia. When the queen prepared launch another strike at Hinata, Naruko quickly used her chains to stop her.

Even without Chakra from the one held, the chains were more than enough to stop a lowly slime controlled skeleton. Another thing she learned with her chains was altering them. Within seconds the chains grew blades on the sides that cut deep into bone and slime alike, making the queen wail in pain.

"Hinata! Out of the way I activate "Rolling Stones"!" Called Naruko over to her best friend who quickly put distance between them while Naruko chucked a Kunai at a nearby house, cutting a hidden string and from nowhere suddenly a large boulder crushed the queen from above. Naruko didn't really care where the boulder was stored, she also didn't care how it stayed up there or become invisible. It works, so why not?

With this all but instant kill attack that pulverized the bones of the queen and squashed the entire thing to pudding. That did it, total annihilation emptied the remaining 7593 points of the boss in one go. Naruko sighed in relief at seeing the message appear.

 ** **[Congratulations! You defeated [NecroSlime Queen: Elezaroth III]!]****

 ** **Bonus Goal: Last Attack Bonus!****

 ** **Reward: 3000 EXP ; Access to [Slimesters Treasury] obtained ; Access to [Slimesters Castle: Hoogenwald] unlocked****

 ** **Bonus Goal: Familiar System Unlocked]****

They all looked at each other and then went to the spot where the queen had been squashed. The guards had been evaporated with her passing.

Storing the boulder in her inventory they found a bundle of keys and when Naruko picked it up, four keys dangling from it, a door appeared to the immediate right of the large entrance of the castle. They looked at each other before entering the room beyond the door.

Inside there were several coats of arms, full armors and dozens of chests. They each had a different design on them but only four fit with the keys they had. "Do you think that we should have killed more?" Asked Naruko, seeing as the number of opponents killed in the end seemed the same as the number of keys.

"Probably. Let's just take what we get." Stated Yugao with a sigh as the four went to each of the chests with one of the keys.

Naruko took the key which corresponded to a chest with a fox on it. She had taken it because, you know, irony wasn't unknown to her and she was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Opening the chest she found a golden ring with a red gem in it, 2000 Ryo and a pair of bracelets made of steel. Using [Observe] on the bracelets showed that they were [Glove] type items, armor technically but with low damage output, which each could fire a burst of fire or Ice.

The ring though was much more interesting:

 **[Ring of Power]**

Rarity: Super Rare

Type: Accessoire

Description: A ring that was passed down in the royal family as a treasure. No one could use this artifact because it only activates by using Chakra. If Chakra is put into the ring, it will give a 50% boost to physical strength and endurance for 40 minutes but needs 2 hours after running out before being activated again.]

Naruko grinned, she was the Tank between Hinata and herself, and with that ring she would be even more Tank'ier! Wait, was that a word? Oh whatever, she was THE Gamer, she had the right to invent her own words if she wanted to!

Hinata on the other hand had also opened her chest, it also contained 2000 Ryo but instead of bracers like Naruko got them, her own chest contained a pair of cutlass like weapons. They were black and white respectively, identical in shape but while one looked as if had scales, the other had waves on it. Next to it lay, like with Naruko, a ring, this one held a blue gem in it.

Considering her own chest had a wave design on it she wouldn't complain.

 **[Kansho and Bakuya]**

Rarity: Unique

Type: Noble Phantasm

Damage: 20-40

Description: The "Married Twin Swords" as they are often called, are powerful weapons of unknown origin. They were gifts given to the kingdom by a strange man in red and black and said to return to each other no matter distance. Any regular weapon that so far tried to compete with them broke on contact, said to be because of their status as "Noble Phantasm" though the meaning is unknown.]

Hinata blinked at this description, that was a pair of very powerful weapons. And if they were twin swords then they would have to be wielded together so they were unlike what she had trained.

Even so, she had long ago learned that it was better to have some killer weapons than just concentrate on having those who fit you. So, while she preferred to use a single, onehanded sword normally, she would keep them if she needed the extra boost.

Looking to the ring she also analyzed it.

 **[Ring of Fire (1)]**

Rarity: Super Rare

Type: Leveling Item

Details: A strange "Magical" ring that can cast weak fire "spells". This strange artifact in fact can create pseudo Katon Ninjutsu but only if fuelled with Chakra will it perform powerful attacks. Currently it is limited to Katon: Kakyo no Jutsu but if used repeatedly will unlock more Jutsu.]

Hinata blinked at this piece of information, a item with a level? Well, not one to complain Hinata equipped the ring to herself, it would certainly help to have Katon ninjutsu on her side with this item.

Yugao herself had chosen the key with a sun emblazoned on it, which opened a similar chest. The chest contained, once again, 2000 Ryo as well as a pair of shoes and a pair of earrings.

 **[Phantom Knights Swift Boots]**

Rarity: Super Rare

Type: Foot Wear

Details: A pair of shoes said to contain a ancient knights soul. It raises DEX while using a sword by 20% and allows to summon [Phantom Knights of Swift Boots] to assist you in battle. While [Phantom Knights of Swift Boots] is summoned the bonus from [Phantom Knights Swift Boots] is negated.]

Read the information on the shoes and Yugao found herself impressed, this item appeared to be rather useful, especially to her as a swordswoman. The earrings were next on her list to check out.

 **[Phantom Knights Mystic Ears]**

Rarity: Super Rare

Type: Accessoire

Details: Mystic pieces of jewelry that are said to contain the spirit of a ancient knights soul. It raises DEF by 20% while using a sword and allows to summon [Phantom Knights of Mystic Ears] to assist in Battle. While [Phantom Knights of Mystic Ears] is summoned the bonus from [Phantom Knights Mystic Ears] is negated.]

She frowned, that was pretty much a series it seemed. But why phantom items in a sun themed chest? She would never understand this logic.

Hayate on the other hand got a moon decorated chest for himself and found also the 2000 Ryo in it. What else he found was a Katana, [Swift Claw] was it's name which had stats that were astronomical compared to his own sword. There was also a item called [Emblem of Knights] which gave a 1% boost to all stats but was stackeable, so it was probably a item that could be found more often.

With that done, the group left the dungeon since the gold and other valuables weren't moveable apparently. Like in most games probably.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Finally the week off from the academy ended and Naruko and Hinata found themselves again on the way to the academy.

By this point Naruko had started working on more simple clothes and her [Leather Craftsman] skill had advanced to [Advanced Leather Craftsman], which made even better armor than before and now she could even make things that didn't look necessarily like super armor but were even better! … Well, the panties weren't necessarily her best idea.

On another note, she had finally started on working on Puppet cases which she had until now put on hold. Funnily enough, the first day they went to the academy again they would have a Taijutsu test that was mixed in terms of gender. Well, it wouldn't be so lame.

It took about 30 minutes for Naruko to be called up. Her opponent was the class 'prodigy' Uchiha Sasuke. He was the currently only person in the Uchiha Clan that she could built a "Friendly" reputation with for the Sharingan. He was pretty arrogant though, she also didn't know what other girls liked about him so much. The rules of the engagement? Neither Ninjutsu or Genjutsu were allowed. Bukijutsu of any sort was allowed though.

 ** **[Alert! Quest Boss appeared: Uchiha Sasuke!]****

 ** **Quest Goal: Defeat Uchiha Sasuke****

 ** **Losing condition: Lose to Uchiha Sasuke****

 ** **Notice: You cannot use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu. You cannot die. You MUST go through this quest.]****

She dismissed the notice with a thought before taking one of the scrolls she was given by Yugao and unsealed her Bo. "Bojutsu? Do you even know how to hold that?" Sneered Sasuke as Naruko moved into the base stance of her style with the staff diagonal to the ground with the end facing backward lifted up.

"Don't you worry Uchiha, I have trained a lot since the last time you saw me." Retorted Naruko confidently to which the arrogant brat frowned before taking out a pair of kunai in a reverse grip. Well, he didn't have any other training with any kind of weapon so far.

"Hajime!" Shouted Iruka, getting out of the way and not a second too late.

Sasuke was already half way to Naruko's side of the ring when Naruko appeared below him. Chakra trailed after her feet as she had used it in a reverse version of the "Tree Climbing Exercise" to blast herself forward. This was a "Mutation" that was unlocked at level 80 of any skill. In this case she had taken the "Chakra Burst" instead of "Steadfast like a Rock". She liked speed and it also allowed her to change direction mid-air actually.

She hit him hard in the stomach, making him stumble and stagger back. Sasuke staggered back while she flipped her staff over to return into the ready stance while Sasuke caught his breath. She didn't want to overdo it after all so she didn't press it immediately. "Observe." She whispered while Sasuke caught his breath to see his level.

 ** **[Uchiha Sasuke]****

 **Job: Ninja**

 **Level: 13, next level: 6336/40.000**

 **Rank: Academy Student**

 **Specialization: N/A**

 **HP: 694/900**

 **CP: 1500/1500**

 **STR: 120/102**

 **VIT: 45**

 **DEX: 156**

 **INT: 126**

 **WIS: 65/130**

 **LUK: 12**

 **DEF: 8**

 **Titles:**

N/A

 **Perks:**

 ** **Uchiha Heir**** **: +20% Reputation with [Konohagakure], +20% EXP on [Sharingan], -40% [Rationalism]**

 **Curse of Hatred** : EXP x4, Weak Will (+50% chance to be persuaded with power), Inferiority Complex (+50% rage towards someone superior to you, enables [Mad Enhancement]), Superiority Complex (+50% Chance of being ambushed or surprised during battle, +50% chance of falling for a trap), Lower Logic (-50% WIS)

 **Status Effects:**

 **Would be Avenger** : You are filled with hatred and the wish for revenge, this obsession negatively impacts your health. -50% VIT Growth per level, -40% DEF.

 **Description:** **Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha loyal to Konoha, at least as long as that holds. He is arrogant, self righteous and you find him a huge pain in the ass. He is also your current opponent and a "Event Boss", as such his strength was upped but his other stats not due to either being too high or a penalty hanging to them.**

 **Stat Points:** 0

Skill Points: 1

Kekkei Genkai:

 **Sharingan (12):** The Sharingan is one of the three great Dojutsu and the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan. Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi are the only natural bearers of this Kekkei Genkai left on the planet. It is awakened normally under extreme stress such as fear for ones life as in Sasuke's case. While this Sharingan is awakened, the user cannot use it yet in it's single Tomoe state.

+12% Learning capability

+12% analytical skills **]**

So, his Sharingan was actually already awakened but he couldn't use it yet, huh?

"So, Uchiha-kun, can you use your Kekkei Genkai yet?" Asked Naruko with a grin as she circled the boy who had recovered by now and glared at her. She could see a flash of red in those eyes, interesting.

"What would _you_ know _Dead-Last_?!" Snapped the boy angrily as he picked up his two Kunai he had dropped earlier due to her strike.

"A lot more than you think. And this Dead-Last just hit you hard enough to make you double over so I think that is a good reason to stop calling me that, teme." Stated Naruko with a smirk of her own. She punched a whomping 200 points out of him, even a bit more, with a single hit of her training bo. "Besides, never looked at my eyes much, huh?" Added Naruko which drew his confusion.

"You see, no one knows my parents, so it did come as a surprise when I awakened this." Smirked Naruko as she formed a half-ram seal with her right hand. "Byakugan!" She shouted, her veins bulging around her eyes. Now with the Kekkei Genkai active, she could tell that Sasuke was flooding his body with Chakra, and she also could tell he was panicking.

"How do you have the Byakugan? You are not from a Ninja Clan!" Exclaimed the boy, enraged that even she had a Dojutsu that worked!

Naruko picked the explanation they worked out a while ago: "Well, no one knows my parents, do they? For all that is known one of them could have been a Uchiha. Just so happens that I appear to have been descended from a line of Hyuuga whose Byakugan was lost until I awakened mine. Because of that my eyes look different now." Explained Naruko with a smirk on her face while the other boy growled at her cocky attitude.

"Whatever, that is cheating." Stated Sasuke, confident that he would win for that but Naruko continued smirking and Iruka didn't interrupt.

At his confused look she explained: "The Byakugan in itself has no offensive power, it is supplementary only, for Taijutsu to be exact. And Kekkei Genkai are generally allowed. But if you are afraid of a beginner at this technique..." She trailed off at the end, provocatively as she deactivated the Kekkei Genkai again with her eyes turning back again.

Sasuke growled and then dashed forward but he forgot something: Unless you can get really close, Kunai are useless against poles. She brained him so hard with the staff that he flew a few feet back, she flinched at that as he skid to a halt with both Kunai flying off. "Note to self, no matter the arrogance, he isn't smart enough to keep away from my woodstick." She muttered to herself as Sasuke stood up again, bleeding on the forehead now that she had hit him that hard.

"Sasuke-kun!" Come horrified shouts from the crowd as Naruko rolled her eyes. Fangirls. They were a true epidemic those days.

"He will be fine, he is a Uchiha after all, right?" Asked Naruko, taunting him once again. One thing she learned was that angry opponents were less concentrated and easier to beat. With a warcry, Sasuke showed that yes, he was this stupid.

Two more whaks to the head later Naruko stood above a unconscious Uchiha with one foot on his back and turned to the others. "Say, do you think he would make a good trophae for my home? I am not sure, he looks a bit too ugly for it." She stated with a smirk while everyone just starred how the "Dead-Last" beat Uchiha Sasuke in under four minutes.

It was finally Iruka who reacted first, smiling proudly at the ridiculous progress his student went through. "Winner is, Uzumaki Naruko!" Declared Iruka loudly while Naruko smirked as she gave everyone a victory sign.

This was a clear sign: Naruko had grown stronger, and she was still growing stronger. "Next up are Hyuuga Hinata versus Inuzuka Kiba." Announced Iruka and Hinata stepped up to the ring while her opponent followed. Kiba was a boy their age with short, brown hair and feral, dark eyes. He wore a gray jacket with the hood pulled up.

Hinata wore her usual outfit but hidden under the material were leather pieces that Naruko had put on them to add more defense to it. The battle was one-sided, but again not as people expected. Hinata was the timid, nice one of the class. Never wanting to hurt anyone, often letting herself be hit in spars. Well, now she was showing the dog that was Kiba who was the Alpha between the two of them.

The battle wasn't brutal, but neither was it gentle from Hinata's side. It looked so easy as she blocked and countered every move Kiba made so easily it looked as if she was bored. To be honest? After sparing for a week with Yugao and Hayate, she was bored. Kiba was like a puppy being compared to a Rotweiler, no offense but he was anything but threatening to her.

Hinata ultimately just knocked him out with a chop to the neck, having closed just about any Tenketsu in his arms she could see anyway. That he could move them at all was a wonder to be honest. "Winner: Hyuuga Hinata." Proclaimed Iruka, smiling at the astounding progress of the two girls. The others in the class muttered among themselves, cursing that the easy wins were suddenly no longer easy considering how easy they had it against two competent opponents.

Fan-freaking-tastic. Gone were the easy wins apparently.

 ** **[Congratulations! You defeated [Uchiha Sasuke]!]****

 ** **Bonus Goal: Don't get hit!****

 ** **Reward: 1000 EXP ; -200 Reputation with [Uchiha Sasuke] ; [Uchiha Sasuke (Academy)] unlocked for [Boss Arena] Dungeons****

 ** **Bonus Goal: +500 EXP]****

Naruko accepted the message and looking to Hinata she saw that she also had the message but even from a distance she knew that there was no new boss for the arena for them to fight. They still hadn't tried to tackle the enhanced bosses there.

Hinata returned to her friends side and both decided to take on Sasuke later in the arena. He was the strongest boss so far by level, but he also was just a student so far so he couldn't be as hard as he sounded.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Later at night Naruko sat at a table where she had her laptop built up.

Laptops, and a international data network called Internet, were rather new to the Elemental Nations. From what the Hokage told her it was a invention of the Abyss Auction too, to simplify their sales. She had on their website a account apparently, it was send to her by E-Mail a while ago.

The Account Name, which wasn't optional, was [The Gamer]. She had already changed her password weeks ago but hadn't come to buy anything until now because she was busy and had still to sort out all those Jutsu she learned from the scroll. Luckily the Kagebunshin were more than happy to help her sort it out and so far she had about 10% figured out. Sadly of those 10%, which meant 300 or so Jutsu, she only had access to about 10, half of that was Taijutsu styles.

All other information was too advanced or she didn't have access yet to them because she didn't have prerequisites. Quite some of them required actually a mastery in Fuin Jutsu in one way or another, others were Medical techniques but she had a bad Chakra control. The way things were, even while mastering all exercises, she would need a INT stat of over 9000 to have a Chakra Control that reduced Chakra consumption by over 60%!

She was currently browsing through the collection of scrolls when she found one thing that had grabbed her attention like a fist to the face: [Uzumaki Clan Instruction Set]. She quickly opened the description. The set, 20 scrolls from Uzushiogakure's Ninja Academy, were offered by [Dusty Rock], apparently the guy was ancient or something if the time since he had been added to the site was anything to go by.

The prize for those scrolls, which were apparently sealed with a blood seal only a Uzumaki could open, were 20.000 Ryo. She had currently, from various micro quests and furniture she had made and sold recently, 50.492, so this was way within her budget. She quickly tapped on instant purchase, she could have gone for the auction but some crazy bunch had already driven that up to 840.205 Ryo!

Instantly the items were transferred to her inventory and she quickly skimmed through them. 10 of the scrolls were simple instruction on how to train by Uzushio's standards, they were also the largest as they went through a lot more information than any scroll about academy training methods. They didn't teach anything much, but there were many different things that were completely different from what she knew.

There were also different Chakra exercises, all of them required ridiculous amounts of Chakra to be applicable. Which she could have done apparently when she was four from just the Chakra requirements of them. Yes, she had checked her growth curve. Her Chakra had a habit of growing before she gained her Gamer ability. Constantly grow at that. Because of that her Chakra was so gigantic.

Another six were instructions on clan unique styles, particularly for Kenjutsu and Taijutsu. If she wasn't mistaken this would mean Kenjutsu was common in her clan. Three others contained Jutsu, dozens of Jutsu with mainly Wind and Water affinity. There were also quite a number of Kenjutsu based techniques listed. The final scroll had a seal within it and when she unsealed the content she was amazed.

There, before her, lay a Ninjaken, a Katana like looking sword with a straight, single edged blade. It was within a ornate scabbard in light blue with a red swirl, the clan symbol, near the blades crossguard that also had a spiral design on it and was a bit wider than usual. With it appeared text on the scroll in the now empty middle of the seal where previously had been the Kanji for Fuin (Seal).

 ** **[Dear Uzumaki Survivor. I am Uzumaki Tazume, as of this letter I was the head of the Uzumaki Clan. To read this letter and hold the sealed sword in your hands, shows that you are one of our clan, for anyone else breaking the seal would mean death. That you triggered this specific message also shows that you are of the head family of our clan, therefore heir or new head of what may be left of the Uzumaki clan.****

 ** **If you wonder, why this scroll is hidden among Academy scrolls, I did it knowing that, despite our best efforts, the village is lost. I am in hope that those scrolls find their way one day to you and entrust to you the Hana sa Rokka (Petal Wing), the honor sword of the Uzumaki Clan. Be aware that it's form will change when handed to a new heir, it is your goal to unlock all ten stages of the blade to access it's full power.****

 ** **I wish you only the best of luck young Uzumaki, and may you succeed at reuniting our clan.]****

Naruko's eyes had by the end of the message bulged out dangerously, her mouth stood wide open and she couldn't help but stare at the message. The honor blade, a heirloom of her clan. She had known she was the heir, it was one of her perks for crying out loud! But now she had the proof, no one could rebuke this anymore. Hana sa Rokka was literally in her hands.

Slowly she removed the blade from it's scabbard, met with a strangely translucent blade. In fact, she could see right through it but touching it felt just like normal steel. "Observe." She whispered and before her appeared the information on the blade.

 ** **[Hana sa Rokka] (0)****

Type: Family Heirloom ; Sword

Damage: 5-40

Special Property: Leveling Item ; Indestructible

Description:

[Hana sa Rokka] is one of the 28 [Sho Tenken] (Great Iron Swords) of Uzushiogakure, the legendary honor blades of the 28 families that composed the Uzumaki clan. Hana sa Rokka was the direct heirloom to the main family and passed to the heir of the clan in all. It is also the most powerful when fully awakened. Currently it's power will vary between 5 and 40 due to having not yet unraveled it's first power. Even so it is said be comparable to the monkey clans legendary adamantine staffs in hardness and durability with no known way of destroying them.]

Naruko's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets to make sure that it was truly what was written there. That was the _base_ ability? How broken were the other ten? Right then she noticed ten sockets in the blades side, it looked as if there was supposed to be something in it, or put in it.

She frowned, perhaps the levels would manifest something? She dismissed the by now rather annoying info that her INT and WIS went up by a point. So yeah, definitely would fill up with her achievements. Did her ability think she was stupid? Alright, she didn't have the greatest stats at the beginning but she was approaching fast the top of the class, or second to top as Shikamaru had a INT and WIS stat of each over 9000!

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Geko Hayate and Yugao had been a bit put out when, once they restarted lessons on weekend, they found Naruko practice with a honest to god Ninjaken against Hinata. And she wielded it in one hand while keeping her Bo staff in the other as if planning to dual wield.

The weirdest? As crazy as it sounded, she was actually very good at keeping Hinata at a distance with the Bo and trying to hit her with the flat of her sword. The transparent blade though confused both, it made it harder to see the sword itself but only by a bit. To be honest, the style was a bit sloppy, clearly her attempting to combine a newly learned Kenjutsu style, as the stances for the sword usage were still amateurish looking, with the Bojutsu the Hokage taught her.

She still managed to whack Hinata a good dozen times before Yugao stepped in with Hayate. "Okay girls, what is this about?" Asked Yugao with a smile as her two pupils turned to them with smiles on their faces. Yugao also noted the Samurai-style attached scabbard, very ornamental and now that she looked, so was the sword itself actually.

"Naruko-chan wanted to try this out, something about a show she watched on the Internet where someone wielded two spears*." Explained Hinata while rubbing her left upper arm, Naruko aimed always at the shoulder area to her chaggrin.

"And where did you get this sword Naruko-chan? It doesn't look like a ordinary weapon *Cough*." Asked Hayate, eyeing the sword which... had spirals... on it...?

"This is Hana sa Rokka, the honor sword of the Uzumaki and the heirloom of the main family. Wha! Hayate-sensei! Yugao-sensei! Why are you fainting! Hello? Wake up!" …

To be Continued...?

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Omake: Thank you Dusty Rock

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"A thank you letter to Dusty Rock? That is a strange request." Stated the Auction hired courir ninja standing before Naruko.

"It is very important sir. He returned something very valuable to my clan to me, so I want to thank him." Explained Naruko with a smile on her face, a smile that would make a certain cat envious.

The man shrugged before taking the letter and payment. "Sure, whatever little lady." With that, he was off. The Auction and it's employee's were the only ones who knew the identity of all people it cartered to. The youngest yet, the probably most OP "Natural Ability User" on this planet, was also the weirdest.

In Iwagakure [Dusty Rock], was sitting in his office. He was a short man, and by short I mean: Naruko looks tall compared to shorty McGrumpbeard. He had a Asian, aristocratic looking hairstyle, a short pointed beard and also a similar pair of mustaches under his large, red nose.

He was just floating off his chair, yes floating, to get a book from a shelf when a whooshing sound announced the arrival of a ninja. Looking to him he immediately recognized him as a Abyss Courir ninja who were only identifiable by the Abyss Auctions mark on their uniforms. "Tsushikage-sama, a letter from [The Gamer], she insisted for it to be delivered fast." Explained the man, placing the letter down before vanishing again.

[Dusty Rock], or rather, Oonoki the Tsushikage of Iwagakure, frowned until he remembered that [The Gamer] was the person who bought that old set of scrolls he had found to be loot from Uzushiogakure all the way back in the war. He still was sad for the destruction of so many lifes, but their fate would have been sealed in the third if they hadn't destroyed the village.

Not to say that the Pyrhus victory they achieved with Kumo and Kirigakure as their allies was much better. Uzumaki were terrifying for their seals. But sadly they were even better prankster and used that for traps. Half the loses were because people tripped over tripwires, and fell into spikes that come out of the ground. Or rolling boulders. Damn those Uzumaki and their traps! He shuddered remembering one childs _acid water balloon_ trap!

Anyway, he opened the letter and adjusted his glasses. "Dear [Dusty Rock]. In the name of my clan I thank you for returning- for returning _Hana sa Rokka_? To the rightful heir?!" Shouted Oonoki and his screams attracted his attendants as he had a stroke. The Uzumaki were still alive and kicking! God damn it!

XXXXXoooXXXXX

So, and here ends the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it all, and see you later.

* Yes, Diamuid of Fate/Zero is the inspiration for her attempts at dual wielding. It is on Nintube (Ninja Youtube) XD


End file.
